Aftermath 5: Fruition
by Deliverer
Summary: Mystical Monkey Powers have come to light for Ron already, but now Monkey Fist's own are blooming. All he needs is a catalyst for them to come to fruition. To make matters worse, Ron still struggles with his; Monkey Fist already knows how to control them. Luring the ninjas, Kim, and Ron to a neutral ground requires convincing them Hana is in danger. Will it backfire or succeed?
1. Voices of the Gods

_**Kim Possible: Fruition**_

(A/N: I'm moving quickly, but it's best to get as many of these up as possible before I lose my motivation or hit writers block. Since this story is done, there will probably be two chapters up today.)

Voices of the Gods

Hirotaka meditated, trying to block out the world around him. He wasn't aware of footsteps approaching from behind. All at once there was a hand on his shoulder and he shot up like a bullet, spinning. He would have laid the unknown assailant flat, except that 'unknown assailant' happened to be Sensei. The old man dodged, just _barely_ dodged, eyes wide in surprise. Hirotaka gasped and exclaimed, "Sensei!"

"You have been holding back on your abilities," Sensei remarked, still surprised at the speed at which the reaction had come.

"Many of us have," Hirotaka confessed, bowing to his master who bowed back. "Why is it you have come to me, Sensei?"

"I want you look once more into the Book of Fate," Sensei replied.

Hirotaka paled. "But Sensei…" he began.

"Hirotaka, you must," Sensei stated. Hirotaka bowed his head lowly and followed his master, feet dragging.

KP

They stood before the book. Hirotaka carefully approached then paused. "What prevents you, young man?" Sensei asked.

"I… I do not wish to hear the whispers again," Hirotaka answered.

"I see…" Sensei came. He walked up to the book and placed his hand upon it gently. After a moment he said, "Did you know that there are only a handful of people in history who have ever heard this book speak?"

"No, Master Sensei, I did not," Hirotaka replied, looking up at the old man.

"Some were great men, others were not. Just common folk who'd stumbled upon it," Sensei said. Hirotaka was silent, gazing loathingly at the book. "I was one of the common," Sensei stated.

Hirotaka's eyes widened and he looked at Sensei. "You too have heard the whispers?" Hirotaka asked.

"I hear them still, and always will, as you will," Sensei replied, bowing modestly. Looking back up at the boy, he said, "You do not know what they are."

"A curse," Hirotaka answered.

"A privilege," Sensei corrected.

"In what way?" Hirotaka challenged.

"The voices you hear, child, are the voices of the gods," Sensei stated.

"The gods, the gods, always the _gods_! Curse the gods and spirits! I care nothing for the voices of immortals or deities! Curse them all for what they have done to my family, for the fates they have put upon my sisters, for the fate they have forced upon _me_! If I could, I would _destroy_ them! Even now it takes my all not to throw the accursed manuscript into the flames!" Hirotaka shouted, losing himself completely at the words. He seized the book and threw it to the ground, ordering, "Leave me be, you malevolent creatures! I disown you all! Leave me _be_! I want nothing to do with you. _Any_ of you!"

"Hirotaka!" Sensei sharply said, forcing the boy down from his anger.

Hirotaka scowled but closed his eyes tightly, willing with all his strength for his anger to leave him. Finally his shoulders sagged and he fell to his knees with a sob, fear and helplessness overtaking him. "I will not look into it," he finally managed to say.

KP

Sensei waited a long moment in silence. The young man needed to calm down, needed to collect himself. When the boy seemed to still, though tears still shone in his eyes, Sensei approached and knelt in front of him. "Look at me, Hirotaka," Sensei gently ordered. Hirotaka didn't want to, but reluctantly he obeyed. "Fate can change. And even if it does not, those who bravely face their destinies do not go unrewarded."

"I do not want to face my destiny. I am afraid of it, Sensei," Hirotaka answered. "Yet I cannot watch my sisters suffer."

"If you _do_ die, it will not be in vain," Sensei stated.

"_When_ I die," Hirotaka corrected.

"Destiny sometimes changes at the moment you least expect," Sensei said. "You have no powers like Stoppable-San and Monkey Fist. You are not born of gods like Hana. You are just a man, yet they whispered, to _you_. Of the handful that have ever heard the voices, only two in history have been unrelated to the deities, or have had no powers to boast of as I do. You and Toshimiru. The immortals approve of you, Hirotaka, and have come to pity you. Otherwise you would not have heard their words. And perhaps they yet have something grand planned for you before you must give up your life for those whom you love so deeply."

"I am not interested in their plans for me. I want to _live_," Hirotaka answered.

"We all want to live. But all men must pass on. As the moon rises and falls, so do we all. And I very much wonder why you do not want to fight your destiny when your every word denounces and laments your fate?" Sensei said. "Men have fought and changed their fates before."

"You know the answer, Master Sensei. Because my fate is nothing to the fates of my sisters," he answered. "And I want to fight destiny, so, so, badly. But to do so… It will mean my sisters' lives. I will not fight to save my own when it will mean theirs."

"Look into the book," Sensei said.

KP

Hirotaka felt like cursing at him, but he refrained and simply gave up. He wasn't leaving this room until he did. Disgustedly he looked at the book then went to it, opening its pages. He shivered as immediately the voices began whispering. He felt like sobbing but didn't have the energy. He opened his eyes, shining with tears that would never fall, and he saw the hands reaching towards him. Oh part of him wished they would kill him and get it done with. They shot out and seized his throat. He cried out in pain, his hands instinctively going to the monstrous ones holding his neck, but he didn't fight back as they lifted him into the air. He scowled viciously as the whispers became louder. He spotted Sensei, ready to jump in at any time should he think something was going wrong. Hirotaka shook his head as the threats and warnings and laments became louder and louder, filling his mind so he could hear nothing else.

"Let go!" he furiously ordered, finally losing it. He drew out a ninja star and cut the hands violently. They dropped him instantly. He fell to the ground and gaped at the hands. Images were being conjured between the palms, flitting by so quickly he could hardly comprehend them. Were those flashes from his past and his future? He watched in fear. Everything was dark, so, so, dark. It was showing suffering and pain and mourning and danger. But all at once he felt a sudden moment of peace and light. Just as quickly it vanished and the hands retreated into the book.

KP

Shakily Hirotaka rose and went to the tome. He closed it softly and looked helplessly at Sensei. "Nothing has changed," he declared.

"Hasn't it?" Sensei asked.

Hirotaka cringed then said, "There was a moment of peace and happiness and goodness, but it faded immediately."

"Then there is still a possibility for you," Sensei declared.

"No, Sensei, there isn't. Do not give me false hopes, for if I feed on them, when the time comes that I must die, I will not be able to go through with it because part of me will think there is hope. It will be a lie, and Yori and Hana will suffer for it," Hirotaka stated. Quickly the young man left.

Sensei watched after him. "_Is_ there no hope, child? Young Hirotaka, there are those of the deities who have come to love you. If only you would open your heart to them. Your own hard heartedness will end your life, not the fate you see in the pages," Sensei softly murmured, though Hirotaka was already gone. Sensei turned back to the book and approached it. Picking up the tome, he placed it back on its pedestal.


	2. Slowly Coming to Fruition

_**Kim Possible: Fruition**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Slowly Coming to Fruition

Monkey Fist weakly lay on the bed, almost whimpering. He was shivering. He hadn't awakened since the moment he'd fallen unconscious two days ago. Nanny Nane was watching over him, hand covering her mouth.* She had returned to her child's castle with Drakken, Killigan, Shego, DNAmy, and Bates. They couldn't very well keep him at the tropical resort. Bates was tending to his duties as always, often checking in on his master and his mistress. Her son's fellow villains were still here, and probably wouldn't leave until they were sure their ally would wake up again.

Nane went to her son's bedside, looked over him, then left the room with a helpless sigh. She entered his library, where Drakken and Killigan were pouring over books and scrolls trying to figure things out. Shego, completely unconcerned, was filing away at her gloves while Amy babbled on to her about how worried she was for her little Monty Wonty. Nane wasn't sure _what_ to think of that woman's obsession with her son. To be completely honest, she didn't approve at present. But on the other hand, DNAmy _was_ quite polite and pleasant.

Amy paused, finally, and trotted over to Duff, who was holding his head. "Duffy Wuffy, you should rest. That head injury is taking its toll on you, lover boy."

"Amy, lass, Ah do no'…" Killigan began, annoyed.

"Nonsense. Come right along," Amy said, taking the man's arms and pulling him to a couch. She sat him down and said, "Now you stay right there and I'll bake us all a batch of my famous cookies!"

"Ah _do_ love _cookies_," Killigan remarked, eyes lighting up in sudden interest.

"I'll be right back," Amy said, winking flirtatiously at him. He started then smirked, amused. One minute all over Monkey Fist, the next fawning over him. He didn't half mind it either. At least not as much as he'd thought he would.

"I will show you to the kitchen, madam," Bates said to Amy.

"Okie Dokie," Amy sang, following the valet slash butler.

KP

Shego moved as soon as Amy was gone, saying, "Ugh, _finally_ she shut up about _Monkey_ Man." She cried out in pain as Nanny Nane struck her head with a stick. "Hey, what was that for?" Shego demanded.

"You will use proper names in this household, Miss. Go," Nanny Nane warned.

"Uh, yeah, not gonna happen," she replied, snatching the stick and scorching it. She grinned maliciously, saying tauntingly, "No touchy my hair." Nanny Nane, unimpressed, simply pulled another stick out of her purse and struck Shego's hand with it. "Ow!" Shego exclaimed in shock. This woman couldn't be serious. Did she _want_ to die, because Shego was perfectly willing to oblige at this point.

"Shego, need I remind you this isn't our lair," Drakken said, not even looking up from the scroll he was pouring over now. Surely there was _something_ that would tell them what was happening to Monkey Fist.

"She hit me!" Shego protested, pointing.

"I gave you a tap with a stick," Nanny Nane said.

"You're looking for a plasma blast right in the face," Shego growled.

"My, my, my, this simply will not do. Wherever did you learn such atrocious manners?" Nanny Nane insulted.

"Hey, I…" Shego began.

"Shego!" Drakken sharply shot.

Shego started and turned. Annoyed she folded her arms and harrumphed. Fine, whatever, she'd let the woman get away with it. "Dr. D, give it up. You're not gonna find anything," Shego said, walking up to Drakken and resting her chin on his shoulder as she glanced boredly over the scroll and began lazily swirling her fingers in a vine that was springing from Drakken's neck unbidden.

"Of course I will," Drakken argued, shooting her a vaguely annoyed look. Yet he couldn't deny he felt a little fuzzy at her proximity. Hmm, strange. He would have to experiment with that sensation.

"Yeah, no you won't. The only one who knows what's going on with Monkey…" Shego began.

"Ah hem!" Nane shot.

Shego shot her a murderous look then turned back, growling through gritted teeth, "_Montgomery_, is Monty himself."

"And he's currently out like last month's compost," Drakken grumbled.

"Compost? Garden analogies? Really Drakken?" Shego asked, smirking coldly.

"Nrrgh, Shego! Let me focus," Drakken said.

"Come on, Drewbie. At least take a break," Shego insisted, taunting him in the process.

"Yes, you do that this very minute Drew, pumpkin. Cookies are ready," Amy sang out, entering with Bates.

"Finally," Killigan said.

"One at a time," Amy chastised the golfer when he tried to take more. Killigan blinked then grumbled, but nonetheless obeyed.

KP

Monkey Fist groaned, eyes flickering open. Where was he? What had happened? Ugh, why did he feel so _weak_? Why did he hear voices downstairs? He looked around and saw his ninjas watching worriedly. He raised an eyebrow and weakly rose. He wavered dizzily, groaning and putting a hand to his head. He heard cautious ooks and opened his eyes. George was carefully approaching him. "Oh for the love of… what now?" Monkey Fist demanded of the monkey.

The other monkeys began to hoot and holler, screeching and beating their chests. Monkey Fist tensed. Why were they suddenly being so hostile? No, wait, it was fear. George ooked cautiously. Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Why was it that the only monkey bold enough to approach him was the partially wild one? George suddenly began shrieking like the others and leaping up and down. George began darting around insanely and shrieking at the others until they were all silent. They all stopped and looked at him, bowing low to him.

"What on Earth are you…" Monkey Fist began. He gasped, paling. All of a sudden he was remembering the dream, waking up sobbing, the blood. What… oh gods… Could it be? Shaking he looked down at his hands. Suddenly stiffening, his shaking ceased. "My Mystical Monkey Powers!" he exclaimed suddenly. "They're coming to light!"

Immediately he shot from the room, racing downstairs towards the voices, never more glad for another human being, or group of them, being in his palace. He leapt through the doors to his library and exclaimed, "They're coming to light! My powers are coming to light!"

KP

He paused and blinked blankly at the scene. Drakken, Killigan, DNAmy, Shego, Bates, and his mother were all looking up at him in surprise, sipping tea and eating cookies. He twitched then asked as he stood up straight, "All right, what's going on here?"

"Ye're alive, laddie!" Killigan exclaimed, leaping up.

"Monty!" Amy shrieked. Monkey Fist screamed in terror as she charged at him. He leapt up to the chandelier on his roof and clambered to the top of it looking down in horror. "Oh poo, you're no fun," Amy complained.

"Milord, we were beginning to think you would never awaken," Bates said.

"And you found that an appropriate time to dine on cookies and tea?" Monkey Fist bit sharply at his friends and allies.

"Montgomery Fiske, come down off of that chandelier this very instant!" Nanny Nane ordered vehemently.

"But, but, but…" Monkey Fist began.

"No buts! Come down here!" Nane shot.

"But she…" Monkey Fist began.

"Monty…" Nane lowly warned. Monkey Fist blinked then cringed. Swinging on it he managed to land between Drakken, Shego, and Killigan, currently serving as buffers. "Now what's all this nonsense about powers, son?"

Monkey Fist lit immediately up and exclaimed, "My Mystical Monkey Powers. They're developing at last! Soon I will be as powerful as Ron Stoppable, and I will finally destroy him, taking back the title of true Ultimate Monkey Master!"

"Yeah, if you survive Yono," Shego said.

Monkey Fist tensed and turned to her, blinking. He looked at Drakken with a frown, demanding, "How much have you and Killigan shared?"

"Well we couldn't very well _avoid_ it," Drakken defended.

"No matter. It's none of my concern. My abilities are arising," Monkey Fist said, grinning victoriously and slightly maniacally at his clenched fist.

KP

"Cukoo, cukoo," Shego sang out, breaking the atmosphere.

"Do you _mind_?" Monkey Fist shot sharply, shooting her a deadly glare.

"I'm afraid I must agree with her, sir. This whole thing, why it's utter nonsense," Bates said.

"Nonsense, Bates? Then what was the monkey that attacked us in the blimp?" Monkey Fist challenged.*

"Well I, that is to say, but this whole thing is unbelievable!" Bates argued.

"Yes, as is the fact Monty, Drew, and Duff were actually able to defeat Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and three ninjas," Nanny Nane said.

"Wait, what?" Shego demanded. "When did _this_ happen?"

Drakken cringed and answered, "In Japan, after my escape from the Mafia."*

"Mafia? Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out. You never mentioned anything about the mob before," Shego growled.

"Oh, heh, heh, that's right…" Drakken said, suddenly realizing he'd talked too much. "I was wanting to keep that quiet."

"Nice goin', Drewbie," Killigan said, unimpressed. Drakken cringed.

"So _that_ was why you sprang the sudden vacation!" Shego yelled. "Drew! Start talking. And if I so much as _think_ you're holding back, guess who's going to be struck by a blast with the potency of a nuclear bomb!" Drakken cringed and fell to his knees blubbering out everything and almost worshipping her like a goddess. Killigan and Monkey Fist exchanged disgusted looks. This was just pathetic.

KP

Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Killigan stood on one of the many balconies of Monkey Fist's castle, looking out over the horizon. "What are ye' goin' t' do?" Killigan asked the Monkey Lord.

"With these powers? I must find a way to activate them, to bring them to their full potency. Only then will they truly come to complete fruition," Monkey Fist replied, looking at his clenched fist again.

"I'm not entirely sure this will help, but Stoppable's powers blossomed when Possible was hurt. He became angry, protective, violent, and, well, Shego was there. She could explain it better," Drakken said.

Monkey Fist's eyes lit up. "She won't have to. In the face of adversity, the powers will come to light! Drakken, you're a genius!"

"Of course I am," Drakken said, offended.

"Since when?" Killigan nipped.

"Nrrgh, shut it Mr. Skirty Pants!" Drakken shot.

"So what's the plan?" Killigan asked Monkey Fist.

"We get Ron Stoppable to face me," Monkey Fist replied.

"We'll need a control, a neutral ground where we're all safe to battle. Yamanouchi would be a death sentence. Middleton is bad luck," Drakken said. "And why on Earth are we still working together? This is _your_ problem, not _ours_."

"You can leave anytime," Monkey Fist retorted. Drakken harrumphed but said nothing.

"Another question. Do we want the ninja pests and their Sensei t' be witness?" Killigan asked.

"Ooh, I like that, devious," Drakken said.

"To witness my powers coming to light? Oh yes. It would be _perfect_! They would know that now… now there's no more playing. Now the biggest threat they've seen for decades is arising once more," Monkey Fist stated.

KP

"You would be killed in a moment. But wait… Maybe not. Their weak link is that Yori girl," Drakken said. "She may be undyingly loyal to Yamanouchi, but unlike most of _them_, _she_ pities you. Perhaps she can be the control that seal's our lives being spared on the chance we lose."

"Maybe, but she has her brother, the Sensei, and tha' Fukushima weighin' en on her from all sides. En Asia, the men have the last say," Killigan said.

"That never stopped her before," Monkey Fist replied, remembering the night she'd spared his life against even her beloved Sensei's orders.*

"She may have a limit, though, as to how much she'll forgive," Drakken said.

"Hmm…" Monkey Fist replied, not turning to look at them. "Somehow… Somehow I know I have quite a wide range before that may occur."

"Do no' be too certain," Killigan warned.

"We'll need t' get them t' the controlled battleground," Killigan declared.

"Threaten Hana but don't make a move. If we can get Yori and Hirotaka to come over here, they'll try to hide their sister away. We let them, and then we 'search.' We go to the controlled arena. The heroes will pursue us there and eureka! Monkey Powers arise!" Drakken exclaimed.

"I say, we should have been working together _long_ before now," Monkey Fist said, darkly grinning and laughing.

"Aye," Killigan agreed.

*Nanny Nane first appeared in _Kim Possible 4: Family_ where it is revealed Monkey Fist is her son.

_*Kim Possible 4: Family_

_*Kim Possible 3: The Three Stooges Ride Again_

_*Kim Possible 2: This is not Honor_


	3. Hide the Child

_**Kim Possible: Fruition**_

(A/N: There will probably be two chapters up today as well, seeing as I'm finished this story too.)

Hide the Child

Yori nimbly leapt over the buildings, panting. She landed in the streets and looked quickly around. Seeing nothing she turned, darting down an alley way. The infant in her arms began to whimper. "Hush, little Hana, hush," she pled to the child. All at once someone leapt down in front of her. She screamed and prepared to fight. The person quickly whipped off their ninja hood and she sighed in relief. "Hirotaka!" she exclaimed.

Hirotaka gravely went up to her and looked down at Hana. "We must keep moving. Fukushima will only be able to distract the pursuers for so long," he said. Hana began to whimper. "Little sister, you will be safe again," he vowed softly to Hana. Quickly he took Yori's arm, guiding her quickly through the alley as they thought over everything that had happened that brought them to this situation.

KP

Ron had contacted them in fear, saying he'd received threats regarding Hana. Team Drakken were at it again, and this time they didn't plan to let up until Hana was theirs. They weren't alone either, because now Shego and DNAmy were very much aware. By the time Ron had called, he'd been attacked a total of twelve times in that day alone by various mutants, monkey ninjas, and the like. Just the other night his home had been broken into and he'd been awakened by his mother screaming at someone to give her back the baby. He and his father had burst inside in time to see a figure leap from the window. His mother had been sobbing, clutching Hana close.

Ron had acted, taking Hana away from the house and to Kim's. Kim, of course, had insisted Ron let Hana's siblings, Hirotaka and Yori, know the gravity of all that was occurring, which he had done. They in turn had told Fukushima and then Sensei. They had begged to go to Middleton. To this the old man agreed, even saying he would accompany them, as it was a long break for the school. Of course there was always a deeper motive to everything Sensei chose to do, but they weren't going to question it at present. The moment they'd arrived they'd realized that this had all been a trap. They'd entered Kim's house only to see her and Ron battling against a group of Drakken's henchmen, DNAmy's mutants, and Monkey Fist's ninjas.

Kim had screamed for them to get the baby. Naturally, Yori had charged through the house and had scooped her baby sister up in her arms, instantly fleeing. Hirotaka and Fukushima closely followed her. Sensei had stayed behind to ensure everything was all right. The battle was done, you see, the moment the three ninjas and the baby had fled, the attackers all leaving immediately and shocking Team Possible. Kim and Ron were searching for their ninja friends now, likely afraid for their safety. The ninjas, however, had no idea where to go or what to do. If Hirotaka hadn't been here before, Fukushima and Yori dreaded to think of how lost they'd be.

KP

"No _way_," Monique said, hearing Kim and Ron's story, starting from the first time they'd met the ninjas up just today. "This is _way_ too whacked."

"Tell us about it," Kim said, worriedly gazing out the window.

"We should go find them. What if they've been captured?" Ron asked, pacing.

"Three ninjas?" Kim asked.

"Who got owned, along with us might I add, by three villains we've beaten on a regular _basis_ up until now!" Ron argued.

"I say you _let_ the Fukushima guy die. After the way he betrayed Ron? I don't think so," Monique said. "Hey, he could be bait for the baddies."

"He's not that bad," Kim defended.

"One person's opinion," Ron said, frowning. Fukushima had saved them a couple times, sure, but he couldn't help still being bitter about the whole treachery thing. Honestly, he wasn't ready to trust him yet. His old rival had stated quite simply his loyalty wasn't with Yamanouchi, or the villains for that matter, but with Hirotaka alone. To what point, though?

"Ron, come off it," Kim firmly warned.

"That boy's in the right, sister," Monique said. "Once a traitor, _always_ a traitor."

"Look, I'm not saying we can trust him one-hundred percent, but right now we don't have a choice," Kim reasoned.

"I bet he's leading them right to Monkey Fist as we speak! KP, we've gotta find them!" Ron said, taking his girlfriend's arms as he fell into panic.

"Ron, snap out of it!" she shot.

Ron blinked then let her go, saying, "Right, I'm overreacting. Just because he betrayed me and almost handed Monkey Fist the Lotus Blade and Yamanouchi in the process, on top of trying to kill Yori who he was once in a relationship with,* might I add, doesn't mean we can't trust him."

"Girl, you gotta find your friends!" Monique exclaimed to Kim, looking more horrified by the second.

"All right, we'll check," Kim said, looking down. The way Ron had narrated Fukushima's betrayal had her suddenly very much on edge.

KP

Hirotaka, Yori, and Hana met up with Fukushima. The three bowed to each other and Fukushima simply said, "Bueno Nacho. It is all the outsider would talk about in Japan when he first arrived. Perhaps that is where they will feel safe."

"Where do you claim to find this insight?" Yori suspiciously asked.

"Sensei's teachings were not lost on me, Yori," Fukushima answered. "Do not forever think the worst of me because of my mistake."

"We have no other option, sister," Hirotaka agreed.

"As long as we are off of these streets," Yori answered. Quickly Hirotaka led them to Bueno Nacho.

KP

Just as Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Monique were about to dart out, the doors banged open and the three ninjas plus Hana darted inside panting! "Yori, Hirotaka, Fukushima, Hana!" Kim exclaimed, hurrying up to them. She shot a victorious look at the other two.

"We were tricked. How could we have been so blind?" Yori asked, anger and shame in her eyes.

"I don't even know! _Man_ this is bad! At least Fukushima didn't…" Ron began. On seeing Fukushima's glare he trailed off and covered, "Ooh, never mind."

"Never mind that now. Our chief concern is to protect Hana," Fukushima stated, eyes narrowing.

"Never mind? You _betrayed_ them!" Monique suddenly exclaimed, eyes flaming as she pushed through Kim and Ron and got right into the shocked ninjas face. "You know what happens to traitors?"

"They die," Fukushima said quite simply, eyes narrowing as he put his hands on his hips and glared icily at her.

"Boy, I'm not sayin' you _should_ have died, but maybe we wouldn't be in this mess now if you weren't here," Monique hinted.

"You are accusing me of something?" Fukushima demanded, scowling.

"Six ways to Sunday," she answered, eyes flaming.

He smirked coldly and said, "I admire the fire in your eyes, stranger. It is… appealing to me."

Monique started. "_Excuse_ me?" she asked, tone outraged as she felt a flush. "You know what, don't even repeat it," she said, holding up her hand disdainfully and turning scornfully from him.

"So cold, young woman," Fukushima remarked.

"The name's Monique," Monique bit.

"Monique, meaning alone, and advisor," Fukushima remarked.

She started. "It does?" she asked, looking at Ron and Kim.

"The guy's an onomastic dictionary," Kim said, shrugging.

"A what now?" Ron asked.

"Onomastic, the study of names and their meanings," Kim explained, smiling.

"Bad road, people, he's bad road," Monique said to them as she glared at Fukushima, folding her arms. He smirked in growing amusement.

"You have a sharp and biting tongue," he said to her.

"Don't hate on me for expressing my opinion," she protested.

"Do not, as you say, 'hate on _me_,' or you will find yourself in a quarrel you cannot win," he threatened.

"Can we please use Fukushima as bait?" Monique pled to Kim and Ron. Fukushima scornfully laughed.

"He has said nothing bad of you, Monique, but I apologize for his rudeness. He has always been that way," Yori said, bowing to her. Fukushima shot Yori an annoyed look.

"I am not offended. In fact, it will be amusing to see how well Monique keeps up to _me_ in biting remarks," Fukushima declared, smirking challengingly at Monique.

"Oh no you didn't," Monique said, eyes narrowing viciously. She didn't think anyone had ever gotten under her skin more, and that _included_ Bonnie.

KP

"Enough talk! We must get Hana to safety," Hirotaka said, cutting off the conversation.

"We don't know where we can hide her," Kim replied.

"Wade?" Ron suggested.

"No way. I'm _not_ putting him in danger. He's too young," Kim answered. "What about Monique?"

"Too obvious," Ron stated.

"And girl, I don't have time for no baby," Monique added.

"Oh there has to be _someone_," Kim said. "No one from the old football or cheerleader teams, and not Josh Mankey. Our enemies _know_ all of them."

"Wait, _Amelia_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron that's _brilliant_!" Kim exclaimed. Amelia had never been involved in any of their missions. In fact, she was one of the few they'd interacted with on a regular basis who _weren't_ sucked accidentally into their adventures.

"Where is this Amelia you speak of?" Hirotaka said, cutting them all off.

"You'll see. Come on. Let's go," Kim said. Quickly the group, plus Monique, darted out and leapt into Kim's car, which thankfully had been upgraded with an expanding feature, otherwise they never would have all been able to get into it.

KP

"Everything is going perfectly. They believe they are in much more danger than they really are," Monkey Fist said.

"At least for now," Killigan said, smirking evilly. Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Killigan burst into evil laughter.

"Yeah, mmm hmm, when do we get some action?" Shego demanded, filing her nails.

They glared. "Who invited _her_?" Monkey Fist asked.

"You get used to it," Drakken replied, shrugging.

"Or ye' could change up yer employees," Killigan said. He cried out in alarm as a plasma blast was shot at him. He ducked just barely in time then rose, gaping.

"Hey, FYI, Drakken's _mine_. I'm the only sidekick he needs, capiche? Anyone who moves in on my territory gets these," Shego said, lighting up her hand.

"Possessive and a tad jealous, _aren't_ we?" Monkey Fist taunted, amused.

"I am not in love with Drakken!" Shego shot.

The three men blinked blankly and exchanged looks. Looking back, Killigan said, "We didn't say ye' were, lass."

"Oh please. There's no time for interoffice romances in the villain profession," Drakken disputed.

"Oh _really_?" Killigan said, unconvinced. Drakken blinked then blushed, quickly turning away.

"Only a matter of time until it comes out," Monkey Fist said, exchanging smirks with Killigan.

"Nothing's coming out!" Drakken and Shego yelled together.

"So you admit yer a couple," Killigan bugged. He and Monkey Fist screamed and ducked in cover when Shego suddenly let off a barrage of energy blasts. They raced around the room dodging them. Drakken turned back to the invention he was working on, shrugging. Humph, served them right. Shego could have her fun. Soon enough, when Hana was hidden from them, they could move into leading the heroes into the neutral battle ground.

* * *

*Revealed _Kim Possible 4: Family_


	4. Amelia

_**Kim Possible: Fruition**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Amelia

Amelia hummed as she brushed her hair. It was going to be a lazy night for her. No work, no university assignments, just her. She rose and went to her door, still wrapped in a cashmere towel. She took down the silk housecoat. Oh this night was hers, and she planned to pamper herself endlessly. As she spoke a nice hot bath was running, bubbles, salts, candles, bath oils, and all.

KP

"Is this it?" Hirotaka questioned as they all crouched in the bushes.

"That's where Amelia lives," Kim confirmed.

"Then why are we not walking up to the door and knocking?" Fukushima demanded.

"Long story short, they aren't exactly friends with the girl," Monique stated.

"Then why are we here?" Fukushima asked. "Surely there is someone closer to them who is just as safe."

"Quit your whining, Fukushima," Monique chastised, frowning.

"We're here because there isn't," Kim replied. "She was once almost in a relationship with Ron, when he was rich, and when he got a new haircut."

"If money is so dear to her, and if she is so shallow, then if she is bribed or threatened will she not give our sister up?" Yori asked worriedly.

"I'm kind of hoping time's matured her, honestly. It's been a few years," Kim answered.

"Will she even _remember_ us?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Kim answered. "First things first, Hirotaka, get up to her room and check around for a sign that she's not living alone in that house."

"Good call, if she's married or has a boyfriend visiting her, it's _not_ gonna be pretty," Monique declared.

"As you wish," Hirotaka replied, bowing to Kim. He drew down his ninja hood and leapt up into a tree, making his way silently to an upstairs window.

KP

Amelia sank deep into the bubbles, grinning. She'd been here long enough, now. Reluctantly she got out and drained it. She wrapped herself up and walked into her room. She took her silk housecoat from off her bed and let the towel drop. Just then she heard a sound and looked up gasping. There in the window was a male's figure, dressed in a ninja garb. She screamed and he looked sharply up. She heard him gasp audibly, almost falling back out the window in shock. She continued to scream, quickly covering herself with her housecoat.

The man swiftly leapt inside, sealing her mouth instantly with a hand and pinning her against a wall. She gazed up at him in horror, trying to fight back. He was strong, though. She lunged viciously, staggering him, but he caught her again, saying, "Be silent!"

"Let me go!" she ordered, prying his hand from her mouth. "Help! Help!"

"I have no desire to harm you!" the stranger insisted. To make his point he released her and stepped back, hands up in a pacifying gesture. Amelia hugged the wall, frightened.

"Wh-who are _you_?" she asked.

"A friend of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's," he answered.

Amelia started. Kim and Ron? Those were two names she hadn't heard for _years_. Why all of a sudden were they coming up now? "What?" she asked.

"I am a…" he began.

"I heard you!" she shot. "But Kim and Ron…? Why did they send you here? What's going on? Tell me your name!"

"In time, Amelia," he answered, bowing to her. "But right now we are in dire need of your help."

"Me? But what could _I_ possibly do to help _them_?" Amelia asked.

"If you are alone here, you will learn," the stranger answered.

"I was alone until _you_ came through my window," she said, still guarded and suspicious.

"You have no boyfriend visiting?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

He started and blushed, quickly assuring, because he knew her thoughts, "It was not a proposition or a threat! Lady, I wish you no ill." He bowed again to her. Looking up once more he removed his ninja hood so as to make himself less intimidating.

KP

Amelia caught her breath, eyes widening. By the gods… "Hirotaka!" she exclaimed. She recognized this boy. He was a foreign exchange student. Almost every girl in the school had been crushing on him. Of course, she'd been too busy at the time to give him much thought. She'd been doing exams and searching for colleges. Not to say she hadn't noticed him, because he was _hard_, and she meant _hard_, to miss. Even _that_ was an understatement. A more beautiful boy had never walked Middleton High's halls. At least, not one who had also shown such politeness on a regular basis.

Of course he had been fully confident in himself and his interactions with others, perhaps even slightly conceited. He'd hardly spared two glances at any girl at all, even trying to avoid the sheep fawning over him fairly often. At most he regarded them with amusement as if he were used to such reactions to his presence. Even Bonnie, who had boasted of gaining his affections, dating, and kissing him—to the envy of all the other girls in the school—hadn't truly broken that calm cool way in which he dealt with the females who pursued him. She knew full well how Bonnie had gained that kiss and the dates. The girl had been manipulative like you wouldn't believe.

When confronted, this boy had never felt the need to prove his masculinity in a fight, preferring instead to avoid battles. If unable to avoid a confrontation, he'd never fought back, simply dodged the attacks until his assailant tired out. There had been a mysterious aura around him back then, and now she sensed it all too well. But there was something else in him. Something she couldn't pinpoint, something tragic, perhaps?

KP

"Forgive my intrusion, Amelia. I did not expect to find you… in that state," he said.

"What do Kim and Ron want from me?" Amelia asked.

"You will know momentarily," he answered, going to her window and beckoning to someone out there.

She heard a knock on her door downstairs and started. Looking curiously back at a now casually smiling Hirotaka, she went to answer. He followed, still unsure whether she would call the police on him or not. Amelia opened the door and her mouth dropped. There in front of her stood Kim, Ron, Monique, two other ninjas she didn't recognize, and a baby.

"Hey Amelia," Ron said.

"We need to talk," Kim stated. Amelia looked around at the group then swallowed, letting them in.

KP

Amelia gaped in disbelief and awe at all she was being told. She now knew the names of the other two ninjas, as well as the baby, and their relationships with one another. She also knew about the grave predicament the child was in. Finally closing her mouth she looked down at the baby sitting on her lap and cooing up at her. Hirotaka, sitting next to her on the loveseat, held out his finger to the baby, whom she now knew to be his and the ninja girl Yori's little sister, as well as Ron's adoptive one and apparently a demi-goddess. To the shock of the others, she'd taken _that_ surprise quite well. Honestly, it wasn't a shocker to her to learn of the existence of the deities.

Hana began giggling and holding Hirotaka's finger, putting it in her mouth. She was likely teething. Finally Amelia looked back up at the group and said, "You want me to hide the baby? Here? When there's a team of super-villains and this thing called Yono looking for her?"

"We have nowhere else to go. Not yet," Yori sadly said, bowing.

"Our enemies _know_ everyone else. But not you," Kim said.

"Yeah, you never got sucked into our missions," Ron stated.

"I'm shallow and I'm snobbish, what makes you think I'll be willing?" Amelia asked.

"That depends, have you grown up since then?" Fukushima bit.

"Ooh, good one," Monique praised. Fukushima grinned. First cordial thing she'd said to him throughout this whole thing.

"Domo," he answered, bowing. Yori rolled her eyes and shook her head hopelessly.

"Enough," Hirotaka firmly ordered. Turning to Amelia, he said, "You are our sister's last hope."

Amelia looked down at the yawning infant softly. After a moment she sighed and picked Hana up in her arms, saying, "Fine. I'll play mother hen. How hard can it _be_?" Famous last words.

KP

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Monique, Sensei—who had arrived on being informed they had found a safe house—and Fukushima, watched as Yori and Hirotaka battled. "They're really _good_," Monique remarked in awe.

"They are two of the top students to ever walk Yamanouchi's halls," Fukushima declared.

"And you as well, Fukushima," Sensei said.

"_This_ guy? Yeah right," Monique replied. Fukushima frowned.

Yori was thrown to the ground by her brother, who immediately pounced. Yori rolled and leapt back up to her feet, fighting him back with determined eyes. "Who's gonna win?" Ron asked.

"It varies between the two," Sensei answered. "If Yori delivers her signature move, it will be her."

"Signature move?" Kim asked.

"We each have one," Fukushima stated. "It is a specific method that has not failed us in battle. Hers is… effective, to say the least. She has two, and one is exclusively for males."

"What?" Monique asked.

All at once Yori dodged a blow from Hirotaka and swiftly moved, kissing her brother's lips. It was only a second long but it left Hirotaka shocked and outraged. "Yori!" Hirotaka shouted angrily, wiping his lips in disgust. Mistake. He was down the next second.

"A kiss?" Monique asked.

"Yes. _Honored Kiss_ is its name. There are two versions. The one you saw is the one she uses on her brother alone. It is more to annoy and agitate him than anything, as is the way with siblings. If she were fighting me or the Outsider… Let us just say that even now I wish I had been in Hirotaka's place. Honored Kiss would be delivered… much, much more intimately. She was the only one I gladly lost to, once upon a time," Fukushima said.

"Really? Hmm, come to think of it, I _am_ in the mood to spar," Ron said.

"Ron!" Kim shot.

"What? I was just kidding," Ron defended.

Monique turned to Yori, who was approaching with a livid Hirotaka, and asked, "Girl, what's your _other_ signature move, say if you were fighting Shego?"

Yori smiled and drew out her fans. Immediately she began spinning and swirling as she practically danced, wielding them confidently and moving all around her brother, who could hardly keep up with her movements and was getting disoriented. Hirotaka cried out in pain as he was knocked to the ground again. Yori bowed to her brother and put back the fans, saying, "It is called _Dance of Fans_."

KP

"Man, why don't _I_ have a signature move?" Ron complained.

"Uh Ron, you kind of do," Kim said. "Mystical Monkey powers, remember. You always use the stomp or the kick."

"Yeah, but I don't have a cool _name_ for it," Ron said.

"Then name it, Outsider," Fukushima said.

"Oh, oh, I know! How about _Kick of Awesomeness_!" Ron exclaimed.

Hirotaka looked reproachfully and slightly disdainfully at Ron. Fukushima face-palmed. Monique sighed in exasperation. "Uh, sure. Let's go with that," Kim said, smiling.

"Do _you_ have a signature move, Kim?" Yori questioned.

"Oh, me? Not really. I just kind of go with the flow. I guess I use my grapple hook most often, but there's really no _name_ for it, and it's not really an attack," Kim replied. Turning to the Fukushima and Hirotaka, she asked, "So, what are _your_ signature moves?"

"_Deceitful Motive_," Fukushima answered

"Sounds fitting," Monique bit. Fukushima glared at her.

Fukushima rose and bowed to Hirotaka. Hirotaka understood his wishes. Fukushima planned to showcase the move. Hirotaka bowed back and began sparring. Fukushima moved quickly and sharply. Hirotaka dodged nimbly. Hirotaka attacked. Fukushima moved and dodged. He spun around behind his friend, and swiftly drew a three pronged weapon. He lunged. Hirotaka spun to block, and Fukushima dropped low, abandoning the expected attack and instead tripping. Hirotaka fell and Fukushima seized him, spinning and pinning his friend against the ground. The weapon was at the back of Hirotaka's neck. Fukushima rose and said. "It gives both an option to spare the opponent or to kill." Hirotaka stood and bowed.

"What about _you_, Hiro?" Monique questioned.

"_Destined Sacrifice_," Hirotaka answered. "Ironically named before I knew… Before I knew that it was exactly what I was to become."

"The move is borderline suicide. One wrong motion on his part could end him," Fukushima said. "It is highly advanced, highly dangerous, and impressed Sensei more than anyone ever had before. It is meant for when you have nothing left to lose but your life and can be varied. If you make an error, it will not matter. You would have likely died anyway.

"Yes. Excuse me. I must go and see how Amelia is faring with Hana," Hirotaka said, quickly dropping the subject and leaving the room.

The others blinked after him. Fukushima turned to Yori and said, "Care to spar?"

Yori started and frowned. Quickly she took his lips then pulled away reproachfully. "I know what your desire was," she coldly said. Fukushima blinked as Yori turned up her nose and walked away.

"Smooth," Monique nipped.

"I achieved what I wanted," Fukushima retorted, frowning at the girl.

KP

Amelia gaped in horror. The baby was walking on the ceiling! Oh gods, the baby was walking on the _ceiling_! "Hana!" she shrieked, panicked. Distracted, the little girl looked over at her and dropped. Amelia screamed and leapt ahead, catching the baby girl. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that!" Amelia furiously said. "Next time you'll get a time out!"

Hana's lip quivered and she began to wail. Amelia cringed. "What now? Are you hungry? Do you need a diaper change? What do you _want_ from me?" She moaned softly when the baby continued. Finally she held Hana close, resting the baby's head in her shoulder and gently rocking her and bouncing her up and down while singing a Japanese tune she'd learned when she'd gone abroad after graduation. The baby calmed down and she inwardly sighed in relief. "You just wanted to be cuddled, didn't you? Yes you did. Oh yes you did," she murmured softly, smiling. She pulled the baby away and blew on her stomach. Hana burst into laughter at the loud noise.

Amelia giggled with her, saying, "Who's a little darling? You know, you're not so bad. You might be a _world_ of trouble, but you're not so bad."

"Ma-ma," Hana said. Amelia giggled again and cuddled the child.

"You handle her well," a voice said from behind. Amelia gasped and turned quickly. She relaxed on seeing who it was.

"Hirotaka," Amelia greeted. Turning back to the infant she asked, "Has Wade found anything?"

"There is suspicious activity up on a rocky plateau in the mountains," he answered.

"How will you fare _there_, ninja? Nowhere to hide once you leave the safety of the cliffs," Amelia said, nuzzling Hana and turning to him again.

"I know. It seems too much like a trap, but I cannot understand _why_. Up there, not Monkey Fist, Drakken, or Killigan, have an advantage. They are as helpless as us. They want to be on neutral ground for some reason. I do not trust it," Hirotaka stated.

"Hana will be safe," Amelia assured, smiling down at the infant.

"Where did you learn that Japanese song?" Hirotaka suddenly asked.

"A sweet old mysterious woman in a small town. I went abroad for a year after my high school graduation," Amelia answered.

"Hmm, it sounds as if you met my great grandmother," Hirotaka remarked, smirking dryly. She laughed with him. "Do you know what it means?" Hirotaka questioned curiously.

"Not a clue, but I figure Hana at least understands _some_ Japanese, you know, even though she doesn't live with you and your sister anymore," Amelia answered.

KP

Hirotaka smirked, but the smirk fell to a grave expression. Solemnly he narrated, "It talks of a warrior whose destiny has been scripted in an ancient prophecy. He is fated to die, very young and very, very painfully. No dignity will be given to his body, no burial. He will be shamed and humiliated, all honor stripped of him as slowly his life is robbed of him. His family name will disappear, for he leaves no son behind, and there is no male relative. Yet he will not fight this fate, though it is told to him he has a chance at escape."

"Why?" Amelia asked with sadness in her eyes. It sounded very tragic.

"Because if he fights it, she whom he loves with all his heart and soul will pay the price; for her destiny gives her two paths as well, one of darkness and one of light. But if the young warrior denies his own dark doom, _she_ will suffer _hers_. He kisses her and bids her farewell, not letting her know of these things. The song ends with his last whispered goodbye to her as finally Shinigami, death, pities him his torment and ends his suffering all the sooner," Hirotaka said.

"That's so sad," she said, unsure what else she _could_ say. Hirotaka smirked, but the smile fell. He suddenly looked very depressed. "Hey, are you okay?" Amelia questioned.

Hirotaka looked up at her and answered, "The song holds a special place in my heart. My mother and father used to sing it to me, tears in their eyes."

"Why?" she asked.

"Back then I did not know. But now…" he began. He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Opening them again, he continued, "There were tears because they knew… they knew that that warrior's fate was almost parallel to the destiny that would become mine. Will _still_ become mine." He turned his back on her as she gasped, paling.

"Hirotaka…" she began, but before she could pursue the matter he was gone, and she felt tears in her eyes.

Amelia sadly looked down at the baby. "He was talking about you and Yori, wasn't he? Are you and your sister like that woman in the song?" Hana cooed in response and sobbed quietly. Amelia cringed, pain stabbing at her heart. "Destinies can be avoided. They have been _before_, right?" Hana sobbed again, reaching up for her. She sighed and cradled the infant once more. "Who am I kidding? Destiny doesn't exist. It's just his imagination… _isn't_ it?" She shivered. Perhaps she didn't want to know the answer to that question.


	5. Chasing Hana

_**Kim Possible: Fruition**_

(A/N: Readers are eager to see Monkey Fist's powers come to light, so two chapters will be up today. Shego's reluctance to kidnap is a play on the episode where she told Drakken that stealing a baby's carriage, or candy, was low even for her. At least I'm fairly certain it was Shego.)

Chasing Hana

"All right, things are going along splendidly," Monkey Fist declared as he and his partners, plus Shego and DNAmy, hovered over a map in Drakken's lair.

"Question, don't you _want_ the baby?" Shego asked Monkey Fist.

"Of _course_ I do. But first things first, getting the buffoon, Kim Possible, and her pesky ninja friends into our net," Monkey Fist replied.

"Stealing the infant is where _you_ come in," Drakken said to his sidekick.

"Wait, me? Steal a baby? Time out, Dr. D, I'd attempt to slaughter the mafia for you, but taking a _baby_?" she asked. "Yeah, I don't do mothering."

"Ooh, ooh, _I_ do!" DNAmy said.

"Then _you_ steal her," Shego said, frowning.

"We don't even know where she _is_," DNAmy protested.

"Whoever the heroes left her wi' is _bound_ t' have to go out and buy baby supplies," Killigan said. "She canno' very well leave the wee tyke alone."

"And then, my dear, you strike," Drakken said, wrapping an arm around Shego's waist as he grinned evilly down at her.

"Touching," Shego warned. Drakken blinked then cringed, quickly withdrawing his arm from around her. "All right, assuming Amy and I _do_ go through with this, what _then_?"

"Then you shall bring her to my mother in her home slash Nanny Academy. My palace would be dreadfully obvious," Monkey Fist replied.

"Still can't believe you have a surviving mother," Shego said, shaking her head. She wasn't a fan of the strict nanny. The woman hit hard.

"I am _not_ that old!" Monkey Fist protested.

"Thirties to forties? Yeah, you're pretty old," Shego said.

"You're no spring chicken _yourself_, Shego," Drakken bit.

"_What_?!" Shego screamed. Before the others could comprehend what was happening, Shego was pursuing Drakken around the whole lair, Drakken crying out in terror.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he insisted.

"No spring _chicken_? You son of a…!" Shego screamed, the last word being muted by a plasma blast.

KP

Drakken nursed his burns as he, Monkey Fist, and Killigan made their way to the designated neutral ground. "You had t' open yer mouth," Killigan said, shaking his head hopelessly.

"Drop it," Drakken growled in warning.

"No spring chicken? Even _I_ know that was overstepping a boundary. She's not _that_ much younger than me," Monkey Fist said.

"Oh sure, sure. She's en her late twenties, early thirties? Probably five t' ten years between you two," Killigan bugged.

"I'm in my thirties," Monkey Fist growled lowly, though he was feeling closer to forty with each passing day. "Grandpa."

"Hey, Ah'm only en ma late forties!" Killigan defended.

"Early forties for me," Drakken offered. "Enough ages. Teen heroes should be here in T-minus two hours," Drakken said.

"Don't try and sound militaristic," Monkey Fist pled, rolling his eyes.

"I'll sound how I want, thank you very much," Drakken retorted.

"Don't make me use these!" Monkey Fist shot, clenching a fist powerfully as he got in Drakken's face.

"Ach, ye're startin' t' sound like yer mother," Duff said.

"_Excuse_ me?!" Monkey Fist shouted furiously. "Don't mention that woman and I in the same _sentence_!

"Oh Ah'm sorry. Ye' sound like her. Ye' know, yer mother," Killigan sneered, putting Monkey Fist and Nanny Nane in two different sentences.

"Oh that's _it_!" Monkey Fist shot. He went to pounce but suddenly felt a pain shoot through him. He cried out, clutching his ribs.

Killigan immediately relaxed his fighting muscles to exchange worried looks with Drakken.

"Are ye' okay, lad?" Duff asked.

"Just peachy," Monkey Fist answered. "It's… it's just a pain. Likely from the monkey powers trying to bloom. The sooner I unleash them the better. Humph. I'll just bet Ron Stoppable didn't have to go through this."

"Then why are you?" Drakken questioned.

"I _am_ a fair bit older than him," Monkey Fist replied. "Or it could be because he is the mystical monkey master therefore was favored for the transition. But he _won't_ be for _long_."

"Right. Let's get ready," Drakken declared. Killigan and Monkey Fist grinned evilly.

KP

Amelia changed Hana's diaper quickly. She put the baby's new diaper on then dressed her again. Now the young woman was usually disgusted beyond compare when having to change the infant, but this time she was more worried. The diaper she'd just put on was the last clean one she had. And she was out of formula. Which meant she had to go shopping for baby supplies. She supposed having been fleeing from battle, Hirotaka, Yori, Fukushima, Kim, and Ron hadn't had time to grab supplies, but still. They could have at least brought her more. They wanted her to hide the baby. Now she would have to go out in public with her, onto streets that were probably crawling with people who were searching for the infant.

The young woman cringed then wrapped the baby tightly in a blanket, covering as much of the infant's appearance as she could. She selected a headscarf and tied it on. She also put on sunglasses and a trench coat. She'd best hide her _own_ appearance as well as _possible_. Biting her lower lip nervously, she picked up the child and swiftly left the house.

KP

Shego looked through binoculars down on the park pathway from up on a building. "Ooh, isn't this just so exciting?" DNAmy said. Shego started, twitched, then shot her an annoyed look.

"You're taking a disturbing delight in kidnapping," Shego remarked.

"Oh not the kidnapping, Shego, silly. Just this whole _adventure_!" DNAmy replied. "Mystical Magic, ninjas, super-powered babies, Monkey Powers."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. No more talkie," Shego said, turning back to the path to spy for anyone coming through with Hana Stoppable.

DNAmy wasn't one to stay quiet for long though. "So… when are you and Dr. Drakken tying the knot?" Amy asked.

Shego gaped in horror. "Tying the…? No, no, no, no, no. I don't know who you've been listening to, but we are _not_ tying the _knot_."

"You mean that hug at the ceremony wasn't a precursor to an engagement?" Amy asked, genuinely surprised.

"What? No! Dr. D and me? Ugh, _please_," Shego replied. "I mean, the guys, like, only older than me by fifteen or more years."

"I know! Aren't May-December romances just so tragically romantic, so taboo and forbidden and dark?" Amy asked dreamily.

"That why you're after Monkey Boy?" Shego bit. Amy started and blinked. Hmm, until then she'd never actually _considered_ the age difference between her and Monty. "Drakken is not my lover. He's not. It would be just, well…" Hmm, she couldn't think of a word, actually. Wait, yes she could. It would frightening for her. She'd never actually been in a long-term relationship with, well, _any_ man. And Drakken would certainly be terrified. She doubted the guy had _ever_ dated anyone.

"Ooh, so Drew's still open?" Amy asked, knowing full well now that she was getting under Shego's skin. She took a sort of delight in agitating her fellow villainess. It was too easy.

"No!" Shego barked. "I mean, yes, I mean, oh forget it. Look sister, Drakken's mine, capiche? And not romantically! Some other woman can move in when I'm _gone_."

"Look, Hana!" Amy exclaimed, sly smile falling to a shocked and serious look.

"And furthermore…" Shego began.

"Shego, it's the baby!" Amy shot sharply. Shego gasped and turned quickly. Sure enough there was a young woman carrying the child. How would Amy know, thought? You could hardly see her. Wait… the wind blew the blanket back and Shego gasped. It was _definitely_ Hana, and her respect for DNAmy actually grew a fraction. She'd never really taken the woman seriously. How could she with those freaky Cuddle Buddies she obsessed about?

"Good eyes," Shego complimented. "Let's go." Easily she leapt from the roof. Amy followed her surprisingly well for a woman of that size.

KP

Amelia felt eyes on her and hurried up slightly. This wasn't good. If someone tried to attack her she had no fighting skills to fall back on. She only had speed, endurance, and agility. Which she'd used on dancing lessons. Hopefully it would be enough, but she had no idea what she was up against. If it was the woman, Shego, they talked about, she could be in trouble. And if Shego was with the Cuddle Buddy lover and her mutants, Amy she believed the name was, that could be even _worse_.

All at once a figure leapt down in front of her. A woman with black hair and wearing a green and black suit. Amelia gasped and paled. Just her luck. Shego! "Hi. I couldn't help but notice what a lovely baby you have," Shego said grinning cruelly, hands lighting up. "Mind if I play with her."

Amelia backed up but suddenly bumped into something. She gasped and turned. She paled. Behind her was a rhinoceros rabbit hybrid! It grinned coldly, alongside its creator. "What do you want with my child?" she asked, playing it calm. Maybe she could convince them the child was hers.

"_Your_ child? Yeah, I don't think so," Shego replied.

"Oh she'd so precious! I could just eat her up," Amy cooed. The rhinocerabbit thing, whatever it was called, licked its lips. "No, you can't have the baby. The young woman, on the other hand. Well, we have no use for her."

"Ooh, Amy, getting devious," Shego said approvingly.

"I know, isn't it super dooper?! Maybe then Monty will like me more," Amy said dreamily. Taking the moment of distraction, Amelia bolted.

"Whoa, she's running! I don't think so, precious!" Shego shot, throwing a plasma blast after her. Amelia nimbly danced around it. Hmm, maybe dancing wasn't so useless _after_ all. Hana was laughing.

"Hush little one," Amelia urgently soothed.

KP

She heard the charging mutant bellowing as it ran after her. She didn't dare look back. It's breath was on her! Oh no! She spun to the side suddenly and the thing charged passed, running into a tree. Amelia darted towards the streets, holding the child close and panting. "Too close," she said aloud.

"Stop moving!" Shego ordered, leaping in front of her. Amelia dodged around and spun, tripping the woman. Shego was startled. Amelia raced through the park gates and to the street. Urgently she ran through the thankfully slow moving traffic, dodging around cars and whatnot. The Rhinocerabbit was running again, though, and horrified drivers were either getting out of the way or being flung. Amelia darted into a narrow ally, too thin for the bulky creature to get through. It roared in outrage and fled before police could arrive. Amy and Shego, though, darted right into it.

Amelia hurried through the alley and spotted a narrow nook. Gasping, she quickly pulled inside, holding the infant close. She was silent, hardly daring to breathe. Shego and Amy ran right by. "Where did she go?" DNAmy asked Shego.

"We'll find her," Shego answered, scowling.

KP

Amelia waited until she couldn't hear anything. She sighed in relief, relaxing slightly. Cautiously she moved out of the narrow nook and hurried towards Smarty Mart. She entered and quickly purchased the supplies she needed, looking fearfully around. At least she had a stroller now, so the supplies wouldn't hinder her and she could completely hide Hana. She would have to change, however, preferably into another disguise. And preferably with a man at her side as an affirmation she wouldn't be picked out. Shego and Amy might get suspicious if they ran into two single women her height and build with babies in such short order. She put her purchases in the stroller and hurried to the clothing area. She bought a summer dress and matching hat. As soon as they were hers she entered a change room and dressed in them, hiding her old disguise among the other things in the stroller.

Ensuring she was fairly well hidden, she looked at the baby, saying, "You're a lot of trouble, you know that?" Hana gurgled and giggled. "Oh, but you're just too _cute_," Amelia added. She pushed down the stroller top, hiding the infant. Quickly she left Smarty Mart, on high alert for Shego or Amy. Casually coming up next to a complete stranger, she tried to make it appear as if he was her husband without arousing his suspicion. The man looked oddly at her, confused at her presence. She grinned innocently at him then turned away. She gasped on seeing Amy and Shego race from an alley way searching for her. She forced herself to stay calm and drew closer to the young man, who was beginning to look something between uneasy and interested.

It was a good call on her part. Shego and Amy hardly spared her more than two seconds of a glance before Shego shook her head at Amy, indicating she didn't think it was the same woman. The two villainesses ran off again and Amelia sighed in relief. She grinned casually at the young man then hurried ahead of him. She quickly got into her home and changed yet again. She drew the curtains and shut off most of the lights, trying to make it seem like no one was home. She then returned to the sleeping baby and picked her up, placing her in a temporary cradle. Oh Kim and Ron owed her _big_ time.

"Amelia," a voice suddenly said.

Amelia gasped and turned. "Yori!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Stoppable-San heard on the radio of a mutant running the streets. We, of course, realized immediately who it was after. I was designated to return here. Sensei has a hiding place for little Han. Come, it will be my honor to take you to it. Hirotaka was loathe to allow you to stay here for now.

"It would have been handier if you had all found me a little earlier," Amelia said.

"We could not. You are surprisingly good at staying undetected," Yori said, bowing. "Quickly. We must leave."

"All right, let me grab some things for the baby," Amelia said, nodding. Soon enough she and Yori were silently slipping through the streets towards this hiding place their Sensei had apparently designated to Yori alone for some reason. And reaching it, Amelia gaped in awe. It was a beautiful field at the base of a waterfall! Behind the falls was a shallow cave where apparently she was to hide. A cave? How droll. But it was the safest she'd get, if Sensei was to be trusted, and she knew full well he was.


	6. Ground Zero

_**Kim Possible: Fruition**_

(A/N: Second up today, and I might put up a third as well. I usually like cliff hangers, but I might put it up anyway. If anyone can tell me what the three pronged weapons I mention are really called, I'd be much obliged.)

Ground Zero

Yori caught up with the others in the mountain. "Are they safe?" Hirotaka asked, looking over at his sister.

"Yes. Amelia had much against her, though. Shego and DNAmy both pursued her with the mutant, but she was able to outrun them and disguise herself a second time," Yori answered.

"Go _Amelia_," Kim said, impressed.

"You did well, Yori," Sensei suddenly declared from behind.

The group started and whirled. "Sensei!" they all exclaimed at once.

"What are you doing here?" Hirotaka asked concernedly.

"I have come to help," Sensei replied.

"You are passed your prime, old man. Return to where you came from," Fukushima said.

"Still the same as you always were. Have you learned nothing?" Sensei said, shaking his head.

"He don't learn. Doesn't have the capacity," Monique said, jerking a thumb at Fukushima. Fukushima shot her a dagger glare, but willed his anger down.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Kim said.

KP

They looked ahead at the rocky plateau. "Ground Zero," Ron stated.

"This is likely a trap," Fukushima said.

"You would know," Monique nipped.

"I would," he confirmed, smirking as he tried to get under her skin. There were times she made it too easy. Like now.

"You little…" Monique began. She stopped herself from saying something biting, instead making a frustrated sound.

"You let your personal feelings rule you, Monique. Learn when to let things go," Fukushima said.

"You did _not_ just lecture me. Who are _you_ to talk about stuff like that?" Monique demanded. They started on realizing the others had left them behind. They blinked blankly then Monique looked reproachfully at him, saying, "This is your fault."

"Must everything be my fault?" he demanded.

She was smirking playfully at him, though, and he realized he'd just walked right into her trap, turning himself into a hypocrite. "I win," she said, winking tauntingly at him. She walked off and Fukushima looked after her. He grinned approvingly then followed.

"Well played," he complimented, coming up next to her.

They cried out in alarm as suddenly an explosion blew in front of them. Fukushima pushed her back and dropped into a battle stance, teeth gritted. She was all too willing to get behind him, literally. Kim, Ron, Sensei, Hirotaka, and Yori turned quickly with gasps. All at once a vine shot out, striking at Fukushima. He drew his three pronged weapons swiftly and cut it down. "Whoa, nice blades," Monique said.

"They are more decorative than practical, but they will do," Fukushima answered. Quickly the two hurried to the others.

KP

"Team Possible. We meet at last," Drakken said from ahead, standing between Monkey Fist on his left and Killigan on his right.

"We've met before. Many times," Kim teased.

Drakken blinked then twitched, saying, "Nrrgh, why do you have to spoil the mood?"

"It's a habit," Kim answered.

"No matter. You and the cheer squad won't be laughing for _long_, "Monkey Fist declared, grinning cruelly and excitedly.

"Monkey Fist, your path leads you only to destruction. Stop this foolishness, young man," Sensei chastised.

"Save your lectures for your ninjas, old man," Monkey Fist nipped, scowling at Sensei's presence. "You are not _my_ master."

"Perhaps it would have been better for you if you had had one, but you needed no master," Sensei replied.

"Exactly. _I_ am the one deserving of the title of Ultimate Monkey Master, and I will _have_ it. Just you wait," Monkey Fist said. "Stoppable will _die_ on this mountain."

"I don't think so!" Kim shot, protectively stepping in front of her horrified boyfriend.

"Don't worry lassie. Ye'll be joinin' him," Duff threatened, spinning his golf clubs.

KP

"What am I doing here? I can't fight," Monique moaned, dropping into a battle stance with the others.

"Follow your instincts," Fukushima said. "Do not question it. Not at this stage. For now it is better than nothing."

"Without a doubt your Sensei's mindless drabble," Monkey Fist insulted the boy.

"Those words are Fukushima's alone, though he is correct in Monique's case," Sensei said.

"No matter. We shall prevail," Monkey Fist said.

"Lord Monkey Fist, you could have been great, once. If only you had chosen the side of good," Sensei said, shaking his head.

"Hah! Spare me," Monkey Fist growled. "Monkey Ninjas, attack!"

Instantly the monkey ninjas leapt into sight and began violently attacking, shrieking and hollering at their targets. "Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, _wrong_!" Monique exclaimed, dodging as many attacks as she could and blocking others.

"Fight!" Fukushima ordered.

"I'm tryin'!" Monique shot back.

Hirotaka nimbly dodged the monkey's, hardly moving from his spot. He suddenly spun and kicked a leaping one back, knocking it into a group of its fellow ninjas. "Too easy," Hirotaka boasted.

Yori was back flipping away from a group more. Reaching a tree she cut it down with her fan and leapt out of the way. The monkeys shrieked in alarm as it pinned them. At least it hadn't been big enough to kill. Kim was kicking away the simians with little effort, teeth gritted and eyes determined. Ron fought at her back with a bo staff. She hadn't known he was so good at using those. She was impressed.

Sensei was hardly fazed at the attacks of the primates. He simply dodged and attacked when he deemed necessary. Killigan, Monkey Fist, and Drakken gaped in shock and anger. "Enough gaping boys, get in there!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. The three men turned with gasps and their eyes widened.

"Shego!" they exclaimed.

"And Amy," DNAmy sang, appearing with a large group of mutants behind her.

"Oh this battle es _ours_," Killigan stated, grinning wickedly.

KP

All Hades broke loose when Shego's blasts, Amy's mutants, Drakken's vines, and Killigan's explosions were added to Monkey Fist's ninjas. "This is bad, bad, bad!" Ron exclaimed in alarm and horror.

"Stoppable-San, use the powers!" Sensei ordered.

"But I can't!" Ron exclaimed.

"How pathetic," Monkey Fist said, leaping in front of Ron. "You call yourself Mystical Monkey Master? You don't even _know_ the power you hold inside of you, much less how to control it." Immediately Monkey Fist began attacking. Ron fought back desperately and violently, scowling at his arch-foe.

Kim and Shego were leaping every which way, tearing into each other violently. Monique and Fukushima were busily dodging Killigan's explosions and trying to get close to him. It wasn't so much a challenge as an annoyance. Yori was dealing with DNAmy fairly easily while Hirotaka was left unimpressed with having to deal with Drakken. He considered it an insult to his ability, until Drakken's vines shot out insanely and struck at him from all sides. He could hardly gasp before having to dodge. Sensei was busy with the mutants converging on him.

KP

Ron landed a kick on Monkey Fist that sent him flying back. Monkey Fist scowled. Shego landed next to him and pulled him to his feet. "Up and at 'em, Monkey Boy," she said.

"Where's the baby?!" Monkey Fist demanded sharply.

"We lost her," Shego replied.

"You _incompetent_!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Hey, one more crack at me and Amy and I'll blow you into so many pieces _Yono_ will pity you!" Shego shot. Monkey Fist cringed, debated whether to reply, then determined it wasn't in the interests of self-preservation.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know. But something tells me Yori _does_," Shego replied, shooting a pointed look at the ninja. Kim attacked Shego just then, who nimbly leapt away.

Monkey Fist scowled at Yori. Something told him exactly the same thing. Time to switch up targets. Monkey Fist gave a monkey shriek and leapt over to Amy and Yori. "Monty wonty pudd'n and pie! You came to rescue me!" Amy exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

Monkey Fist shuddered at the title then scowled back at her, replying, "Oh please. I came for the _Yamanouchi_ brat." Yori gasped and cried out in pain as Monkey Fist pounced on her viciously. Amy gasped after them in shock.

"Well I _never_!" she exclaimed, frowning.

KP

Monkey Fist rolled across the ground, striking viciously at Yori. Yori blocked each one, scowling. "Your obsession will be your death! Why do you not see that? Why will you not stop before it is too late?" she asked desperately.

"I will do anything for power, do you hear me? _Anything_!" Monkey Fist yelled.

"You have already given up your _life_! You sold your soul to Yono," Yori retorted. "Monkey Fist, do you not see the pain you cause your mother and your friends?"

"Of _course_ I do! I just don't particularly care!" Monkey Fist yelled, seizing her arm and throwing her to the ground. He pounced on top of her. "Where-is-Hana," he articulated dangerously.

"I will _die_ before I tell you," she answered.

"Fair enough. But will you let your _brother_ die before you finally speak?" he threatened, forcing her back down when she tried to struggle. She gasped and paled. He grinned maliciously down at the ninja girl pinned beneath him. Yori struggled but couldn't break free. "Honor, bah. Look how it's forsaken you now," he growled. That was _his_ mistake. Eyes narrowing furiously at his insult, she attacked with Honored Kiss, suddenly moving her head quickly up and catching his lips!

He started in shock, eyes wide open. Oh rot, ninjas didn't play fair! A signature move? Really? Why hadn't _he_ thought of that? And besides, who was _she_ to steal a kiss?! _He_ stole things! Before he could recover from the shock of the sudden move, she sent him flying over her head and towards the edge of the mountain. Yori smirked. Honored Kiss still hadn't failed her. Quickly, however, the Monkey Lord recovered and landed in a crouch, ready to pounce. Oh that was it. She would suffer direly. He leapt. She dodged to the side. Just then a stray explosive golf ball landed between them. They gasped, but before they could leap away it blew, sending them each flying!

He hit a tree, his momentum stopped. She, though, toppled over the edge of the cliff with a scream! She barely grabbed on to the ledge, and what she'd seized was giving way! "Killigan, will you be more careful?! She is the only one who knows the location of the weapon!" Monkey Fist shot furiously, instantly panicked. He needed that baby!

"Sorry, lad. The brats will no' stand still!" Duff replied.

Monkey Fist scoffed and leapt to the edge of the cliff. Yori screamed as the hold she had been clinging to gave out; but Monkey Fist suddenly seized her hand and pulled her roughly back up, throwing her to the ground. She rolled and shook her head, dazed. She looked up gasping as he leapt, coming down at her. Just then, however, Ron was there, seizing Monkey Fist's ankle and throwing him.

Monkey Fist gasped, and looked up. Ron's powers had come to light, and the mutants were currently out of commission, along with his ninjas. "I don't think so Monkey Freak," Ron stated.

"_Finally_! You've walked right into our trap," Monkey Fist said, grinning maliciously as he felt his own powers burning, reacting to the good energy radiating from the rival.

Ron raised a curious eyebrow, confused, but not for long. He gasped as all at once Monkey Fist rose, a red aura surrounding him. "Now my powers come to their fruition; and you, boy, will die," he spat viciously. Ron gasped and paled. Oh, this wasn't good!

KP

The others gasped. "Ron!" Kim screamed.

"Monkey Fist's powers have come to light," Sensei said in disbelief, because in all honesty, for once he hadn't seen this coming.

Immediately the alarmed villains gasped and dove behind a boulder. Their plan had worked, but they weren't sure what would happen from here. "Behind that rock, quick!" Monique exclaimed. Quickly the heroes dodged behind their own boulder, looking tensely out.

Fukushima looked over the rock and said, "The Outsider will stand no chance, Master Sensei! Monkey Fist's understanding of the Mystical powers shames that of anyone else's for thousands of _years_!"

"I know. We can only hope for the best," Sensei gravely declared.


	7. Monkey Master Vs Monkey Lord

_**Kim Possible: Fruition**_

(A/N: Third up today. Not the final chapter, there's a whole other part to the story albeit not as long, but it's the last chapter up today.)

Monkey Master Vs. Monkey Lord

They watched in horror as Monkey Fist viciously tore into Ron with unbelievable power. Ron, terrified, was doing more blocking than attacking as they both floated in the air. Ron flipped and pushed off of a cliff, scowling. He focused his energies and suddenly the horrifying red monkey apparitions raced out, charging at Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist scowled. Waving his hands, an invisible field of energy appeared before him, blocking him from the attacks and vaporizing the monkey apparitions that were unable to dodge the block in time.

"Give it up, sidekick! You're _mine_," Monkey Fist stated, grinning maliciously.

With a battle cry Ron lunged, attacking Monkey Fist with vicious power blasts. _He_, honestly, was surprised with how well he was suddenly able to control his powers. Hmm, maybe Monkey Fist was actually driving him to _expand_ on his abilities without the Monkey Lord realizing it. Monkey Fist flew back easily then flipped over top of Ron and turned, kicking him viciously in the back. Ron cried out in pain at the power, striking the ground violently. He felt blood coming from his nose and mouth. Oh this was bad. The blood from the nose and mouth could be explained away by striking the rocks. But when he noticed the blood from his ears he realized that he might be overexerting himself in this fight.

Ron turned and rolled, dodging Monkey Fist's next blow. Powerfully he kicked the Monkey Lord back. Monkey Fist cried out in pain as he struck the cliff, then shook his head, scowling. "You will die, buffoon. Mark my words," Monkey Fist growled. All at once he lunged, and Ron screamed in pain at an energy spear that pierced him through! Ron sank down with a gasp, covering the injury. He coughed blood. Where the spear had pierced his abdomen he was bleeding. No… no, not like this!

KP

"Ron!" Kim screamed, trying to run out to him.

"Kim, no!" Monique cried, she and Yori pouncing and holding Kim back from racing out like a fool.

"Ron, Ron!" she shrieked, struggling as she felt tears threatening her eyes. He was dying!

"Kim, you cannot interfere in their mystical monkey fight! You shall only serve to destroy Stoppable-San," Yori stated.

"What?" Kim hoarsely questioned.

"Girl, that boy is mad for you. Monkey man, not so much. You go out there, Monkey Fist will take him out through _you_. Ron won't stand a _chance_. He'd die for you, and you know it!" Monique shot.

"And Lord Monkey Fist will have no qualms about killing you _or_ him in order to receive victory," Fukushima confirmed.

"But we can't just stay here. He's going to die!" Kim insisted. "He doesn't know those powers like Monkey Fist does! He's already _lost_!"

"Stoppable-San is healing," Hirotaka remarked, pointing. Kim gasped. Sure enough, the Mystical Monkey Energy was healing the master who wielded it. Monkey Fist was scowling furiously, murderously.

"How long can he keep this up?" Monique demanded.

"Not much longer. He is tiring," Fukushima gravely said, pointing. Sure enough Ron was gasping and panting. Monkey Fist, however, was none the worse for wear. If anything, he looked more energized than ever _before_.

"Then how can we _stop_ Monkey Fist?" Kim asked, voice cracking. "Oh gods, I can't lose Ron, I _can't_!" Rufus began to wail from his position on top of the rock. He'd taken out his fair share of ninjas during the battle, but now… now the poor little thing felt helpless.

"Yori," Sensei suddenly declared.

KP

They all looked sharply at him, startled. "What? Sensei you cannot be _serious_!" Hirotaka exclaimed.

"I am _quite_ serious," Sensei replied.

"Why _Yori_?" Monique wondered, protectively holding the Japanese girl's shoulders. Kim looked just as stunned.

"Because it is not her that Stoppable-San is in love with," Sensei answered.

"But Monkey Fist _detests_ her! Not just loathes, but he despises Yori with his whole _being_," Fukushima argued.

"That may be, but _she_ has one thing he wants more than anything," Sensei declared.

"What?" Kim asked, shocked.

"The location of Hana!" Hirotaka suddenly said in realization, eyes lighting up.

"Of course! She hid Hana away with Amelia," Monique declared in awe.

"And Monkey Fist knows that," Kim stated, looking ahead determinedly. "He also knows that even with all his power, he might not be able to beat _you_, Sensei. And you're the only other one who knows where Hana is."

"Which means Yori is his only solution to finding the Han," Fukushima said.

"Then I shall go," Yori stated, beginning to rise.

"Yori, do not!" Hirotaka pled, holding her down.

"If I do not go, then Stoppable-San will die," Yori gravely declared. "It will be my honor, to rescue him."

"Always honor, sister! It will be your _death_!" Hirotaka shot.

"As Monkey Fist has often said," Fukushima gravely added. Yori bravely smiled. Without a word she leapt over the rocky hideaway and ran towards the battling Monkey Masters.

KP

"What is she doing?" Drakken asked the other villains curiously, as they watched Yori race out.

"No _clue_," Shego replied, looking confused.

"Wait, she might know where the weapon is!" Amy exclaimed in realization.

"And Monkey Boy _wants_ that baby," Killigan realized.

"If his only link to that child is threatened…" Drakken began in fear.

"He'll do everything he can to ensure that the ninja girl _lives_!" Shego exclaimed. "That'll leave Monkey Boy wide open to Stoppable's attacks! We have to do something!"

"Ooh, Shego has a crush," Drakken taunted.

"I do not have a crush! The guy goes by the name _Monkey_ Fist, for crying out loud," Shego replied.

"Besides, Monty's mine," Amy agreed. "Let's go."

"Hold yer horses, lasses. There's nothin' we can do far monkey boy. We canno' fight the sidekick when he's en this state and we canno' stop Yori. We've lost this one. Be ready far a quick getaway. No man left behind." Shego lit her hands up, scowling. Drakken's vines wiggled out. Killigan and Amy prepared to act, Killigan drawing his clubs and Amy summoning her Cuddle Babies, as she liked to call them.

"It's on," Drakken stated.

"Really? It's on?" Shego asked, looking coldly at him.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled.

KP

Yori ran into the battle and screamed, "Monkey Fist, Ron-San!"

Ron and Monkey Fist, startled, looked sharply down at her. Ron paled and shouted, "Yori, go back!"

Monkey Fist scoffed and let out a monkey shriek, flying at Ron and attacking. Ron met the attack and held him back desperately. Finally Ron managed to throw him back and put some distance between them, but he was tired, that was plain to see, and Monkey Fist hadn't even _begun_ to wear out, grinning maliciously. "Stoppable-San," Sensei's voice suddenly declared in Ron's mind.

"Sensei?" Ron asked aloud.

"You must attack Yori," Sensei stated. "It is part of a plan."

"What?! _Why_!?" Ron demanded.

"Because she has something Monkey Fist needs, and if she is threatened, Monkey Fist will act," Sensei declared.

"But…" Ron began.

"I do not say attack her with deadly might, but only with enough power to force Monkey Fist's hand," Sensei stated.

Ron swallowed then answered, "Okay." Looking down at Yori he called, "Yori, I'm sorry!"

KP

Yori looked quickly over, eyes pitying. She had once very much cared for Stoppable-San, and still did though he was with Kim. She smiled bravely at him. She would die willingly if it meant saving his life. Meanwhile, Monkey Fist started and looked sharply down at the girl, then Ron. Why, the buffoon was about to _attack_ her! Who did he think he was kidding? As if he would hurt his friend. That belief was shattered, and the taunting yet amused smirk _with_ it, when Ron shot a powerful energy blast at Yori and she flew back with a scream of pain, sliding across the ground.

Monkey Fist's mouth dropped. "What are you doing? Are you _mad_!? She is the only one who knows the location of the weapon!" he shot at Ron.

"Sorry monkey freak, but you have to go one way or another," Ron stated.

Monkey Fist watched the boy cautiously, mouth agape. Were the powers affecting his head? Was he becoming crueler? Monkey Fist looked down at Yori, who was staggering painfully up, then back at Ron with a scowl. Viciously he lunged. Ron, though, dodged and shot at Yori again, sending her flying into the cliff! Monkey Fist now looked uncertain. The buffoon was aiming again. Monkey Fist scowled and dove into the path of the blast before it could reach her. He was sent sprawling onto the ground. Yori gasped then ran away as Monkey Fist staggered up dazedly.

Ron shot at Yori a second time and Monkey Fist dove, knocking the girl to the ground and taking the full hit. He screamed in pain as he slid across the rocks. She gasped and rose up on hands and knees, looking back at him. He coughed and shakily rose, glaring hatefully at her. "You little witch," he spat.

"Your power has consumed you beyond repair. I can do nothing for you. Forgive me, my lord, but you must be stopped. This time I will show no mercy," she said, bowing to him. She turned to face Ron, who was coming at her. Monkey Fist gasped and leapt at Ron, attacking him down to the ground before he could reach the girl. Monkey Fist, though, was exhausted by now. Ron shot him viciously with another energy blast. He cried out in anguish and rolled off of Ron. He lay weakly on the ground, gasping painfully for breath.

His breathing was unnaturally fast. His whole body ached. He knew why. Being forced off of the power high the Mystical Monkey Powers provided was sometimes more dangerous than anything else, often leading to death. Luckily he knew how to handle it, relatively speaking. Just focus on breathing and living. Focus on calming down. Focus, focus, focus. It was part of the reason Tai Shing Pek Kwar was half mental. So if ever this situation arose for those wielding the power, they would be able to handle it. Why hadn't he thought of forcibly exhausting Stoppable? The buffoon wouldn't have been able to _survive_ being unwillingly brought down off of his power high.

"Ah Booyah," Ron said, becoming normal and smirking victoriously.

KP

"Now!" Drakken ordered. Immediately the villains leapt from behind the rock. Drakken shot out his vines, grabbing Monkey Fist and pulling their ally back to them. "Get us out of here!" Drakken ordered Duff.

"Way ahead o' ye'," Killigan answered. Sure enough his balloon appeared right above them, Bates in the helm.

"Hello, sir!" Bates called down at Monkey Fist, pridefully piloting the craft. Killigan had taken it upon himself to teach the valet how to steer the flying lemon for just a situation like this.

"Bates?" Monkey Fist asked in shock.

"Stop them!" Yori called to the others. They were already racing towards the villains. Except Sensei, who just observed. Drakken scowled and sent Monkey Fist up into the craft with his vines. DNAmy scrambled up them after him, and Killigan followed her.

"Dr. D, down!" Shego ordered. Drakken gasped and ducked as Fukushima's blades swung over his head, severing the vines. Shego shot a blast at the boy, but Fukushima nimbly dodged. She continued to fire at the heroes. "Get up there, Drakken!" she ordered. Drakken didn't argue, leaping up for his vines.

"Go up!" Drakken ordered. Killigan obeyed. Drakken, not about to risk Shego being unable to reach them, ordered, "Turn and get low!" Killigan obeyed. Shego was struggling against all the heroes, almost falling to them, but as the blimp swung low, Drakken reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her out of the group of heroes. Immediately the balloon rose again. Shego gaped in shock at the near miss, then looked at her boss, complimenting, "Whoa, nice move."

"You praised me!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, don't let it get to your head," she warned, grabbing the vine and climbing up it. Drakken twitched and grumbled, following her sulkily and muttering about smart lipped sidekicks.

KP

The heroes turned to a tired looking Yori. "You did well, sister," Hirotaka said.

She smiled exhaustedly at him then leaned into her brother's arms. Hirotaka felt her faint and picked her up. "Is she okay? Was I too rough?" Ron fearfully questioned.

"She will be fine, Outsider. Yori is very strong," Fukushima said.

"Poor girl just needs to rest," Monique agreed, shaking her head.

"Ron, you were _amazing_!" Kim said.

"Yeah!" Rufus agreed, leaping into his master's pocket once more and snuggling there.

"Thanks KP," Ron replied, smiling. "But man, I'm _tired_."

"Soon we will be back to safety," Sensei declared, bowing. "But now we must be more careful than ever. With his powers fortified and fully blossomed, Monkey Fist will be more dangerous than ever before."

"And he has a _sick_ advantage over me," Ron said, painfully nursing his various injuries ranging from bruises to gashes. "I don't even know how to _control_ these powers at will."

"You are getting there," Hirotaka assured, smiling.


	8. Nanny Nane Throws in Her Hand

_**Kim Possible: Fruition**_

(A/N: I might put up the rest of this story today. It depends. I have an appointment so there might be a break in posting, unless I'm quick. Enjoy. A reviewer mentioned to me that it isn't Nanny Maim, but Nanny Nane, so I'll probably be using Nane from now on. I had it Nane at first, but then sort of second guessed myself.)

Nanny Nane Throws in Her Hand

Amelia had just put Hana to sleep in the cave when she heard noises outside. She turned quickly and guardedly, eyes narrowed. She became relieved, however, on seeing who entered. Team Possible and the ninjas plus their Sensei! "You're okay!" she exclaimed excitedly, running to Kim, Yori, and Monique, who were in the front, and hugging them. They grinned, hugging her back. Amelia pulled from them and went to Ron. She dropped a kiss on his lips, then did the same for an intrigued Fukushima and a startled Hirotaka.

Fukushima grinned as she beckoned them in, saying, "I like this American style greeting."

"Pfft, trust me, it's only for special occasions," Monique said, waving it off.

KP

"She's sleeping," Amelia said, gesturing over at the baby. "She's been really good."

"You were an excellent choice, on the part of Stoppable-San and Kim Possible," Sensei said to her, bowing. Amelia beamed and bowed back. "We will not ask you to burden yourself much longer. Soon we will find another way to hide her."

"Oh… well, it's no trouble, really," Amelia said, a little hesitant to let the infant go so easily.

"You are willing to watch over her?" Sensei asked, though really he already knew the answer.

"Of course. It's the least I can do," Amelia replied.

"Very well. If ever you need a rest, you may call upon me and I will take over the watching of little Han," Sensei stated.

"Yes sir, or do you prefer master or Sensei?" she answered.

"Master Sensei will do fine," Sensei replied.

KP

"For heaven's sake, whatever did you get into _this_ time?" Nanny Nane demanded of her son, who was sulkily sitting up in bed with arms crossed, trying to ignore her reproachful look.

"That is none of your business, mother!" he shot angrily.

"Montgomery Fiske, you will speak this very instant!" Nanny Nane ordered.

"I will _not_!" he protested.

Killigan, who by now had a headache, snapped, yelling, "Oh far the love o' Pete, tell her already!"

"Unlikely," Monkey Fist replied.

"If _you_ don't, I _will_," Shego growled, officially as agitated as Killigan now. "Who do you think will narrate it more to her liking?"

"Oh honey bunches, you're making such a fuss," Amy said, shaking her head at Monkey Fist.

"Bah, overprotective mother's," Drakken complained. "I'm on the _monkey_ man's side."

"What have I said about using proper names, Drew?" Nane warned. Drakken cringed, innocently grinning.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Monkey Fist shot, just wanting the whole process to be over and done with. With that he narrated all that was happening.

KP

He listened in annoyance to his mother's lecture to him. As if he hadn't heard it before. Like it had ever helped. Finally Nane ended her speech with a harrumph. "Are you done?" Monkey Fist asked. He yelped when she struck him with her stick.

"You were never disciplined enough as a boy," Nane said.

"Never _disciplined_ enough?! I was nothing _but_ disciplined!" Monkey Fist yelled furiously.

"Then it wasn't well enough, or it just couldn't penetrate that mad obsession of yours," Nane said.

"Mad? If it's crazy to genetically alter my body, turning my hands and feet into those of a monkey's before promptly going after magical swords while following prophecy's and making deals with immortals, then so be it! I'm crazy!" Monkey Fist shot. He paused and blinked. Oh wow, he really _was_. For some reason that thought frightened him more than it should have. "Ugh, never mind," he said, frowning.

"Humph. Now that your plans have failed miserably, I shall throw in with one of my own," Nanny Nane said.

"Oh you have to be joking? What is it, babies again?" Monkey Fist growled.

"Do _not_ offend me, son," Nane warned darkly.

"Mother, I'm not interested in any form of plan you may have," Monkey Fist said.

"Shut it man monkey, I wanna see where this is going," Shego said, looking intrigued.

"We're all ears," Amy chimed.

"We are most certainly _not_!" Monkey Fist protested.

"Oh shut up," Drakken ordered, scowling at his ally warningly. "Please continue, Nanny Nane."

KP

Nanny Nane smirked briefly, but it soon fell to her normal expression. "First things first, surely you have some rich villain allies."

"The richest of the rich," Monkey Fist confirmed.

"Excellent," Nane said. "Since I doubt Montgomery will bother throwing a party in _his_ castle, perhaps your rich villain friends will throw a shindig in _theirs_. Invite as many rich non-villain guests as you can muster, and throw in a small handful of villains. Naturally, the heroes will believe the rich innocents are at risk from the villains and will arrive at the party to save the day. Likely it will only be Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable. They will end up far from the crowds. When they are in your grasps and helpless, eliminate Ronald in front of Kimberly; perhaps by dropping him off a cliff and into the ocean. Kimberly will lose her fighting spirit and _you_, my child, will lose your rival. I absolutely detest barbaric methods and cold-blooded murder, but this is getting hopeless for _all_ of you."

"Hey!" they all protested. Nane harrumphed, not about to back down.

"Fine, we'll give it a try," Drakken grumbled.

"Leave the contacting to _me_," Shego said with a smirk. With a few well-placed words, Senor Senior Junior would be all too willing to convince his father to throw a party. The boy _loved_ partying.


	9. Trap

_**Kim Possible: Fruition**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Trap

DNAmy and Duff stood at the door, welcoming the guests. "Wha' number es tha'?" Killigan asked.

"One-hundred twenty-seven," Amy replied.

"Right, which villains are on the guest list?" Killigan asked.

"Let's see. Ooh, looky, looky! It's all the rich and famous ones! We're going to mingle with the top notch," Amy excitedly said.

"Amy, who's comin?" Duff demanded in annoyance.

"Right. Well, there's Adrena Lynn, but Adrena will probably bring Motor Ed along. There's Camille Leon, Falsetto Jones, Drakken and Shego of course, ooh, and my favorite little cuddle buddy Monty. There's Nanny Nane too, and Jack Hench," Amy said. She sighed, saying, "It will be so dreamy. Me and Monty under the stars."

"Lass, he's gonna run," Killigan said, sticking out his tongue disgustedly at the thought of hearing her wild little romance fantasy's.

"Oh he's just playing hard to get," Amy insisted.

"Fer years?" Killigan asked incredulously.

"My honey muffin's very shy," Amy said.

"Lass, give et up befar ye're hurt," Killigan said, shaking his head at her.

KP

"Ah, Senor Killigan, Senorita Hall, how goes things?" Senor Senior Senior asked, appearing behind them.

"Okie dokie, Senior," Amy replied. "Where's Junior?"

"He is with his Senorita, Bonnie," Senior Senior replied.

"What about the other villains?" Amy asked.

"Adreana Lynn and Motor Ed are antagonizing the guests, Jack Hench is lecturing them at present, Camille is posing for star struck fans, and Falsetto is milling about doing whatever Falsetto does," Senior answered.

"Now we're just waiting for my pumpkin muffin," Amy said.

"Maybe ef ye' go inside he'll show up," Duff said.

"Oh poo, you're such a meanie," Amy sulked, folding her arms.

"Well et's true!" Killigan defended. She stuck out her tongue at him. He started and scowled. "Face it lass, he does no' take kindly t' genetic mutations, especially on animals. 'Course he made an an exception far himself. He was all too willin' t' be experimented on."

"I've cut back," Amy defended. "Now I just use the DNA I steal from labs, not necessarily the animals themselves… Except sometimes." Killigan rolled his eyes.

"Here comes young Lord Fiske now," Senior said, looking ahead at a plane that had just landed. Sure enough, out came Monkey Fist. He reached back up and helped his mother out, looking highly annoyed and sulky. Apparently the ride hadn't been fun. Understatement of the century.

KP

Monkey Fist sulked beside his mother. "Montgomery, no slouching," Nane said. Monkey Fist scowled and straightened up hopelessly.

"Who is the woman with Monkey Fist?" Junior asked, having come out after his father. Bonnie had gone to powder her nose.

Senior grinned towards the duo and approached. Junior, curious, followed. "Senora Nane!" he exclaimed.

Nane grinned brilliantly, saying, "Senor Senior. It has been some time." The man reached her and bent, kissing her hand a long moment.

"Senora, it has been too long," Senior greeted, embracing her. She smiled, holding him back.

"Yes, much too long," she answered. The two kissed each other's cheeks tenderly.

"Mother, you _know_ him?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Why of course, Montgomery," Nane said.

"Your mother and I have been friends for quite some time, young Lord Fiske," Senior said.

"Quite some… how _long_?" Monkey Fist demanded, immediately put out.

"Oh ages, dear. Before your father's death even," Nane replied.

"Yes. Old Lord Fiske and I were once very close," Senor Senior declared.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Monkey Fist demanded of Senior.

"Why, I didn't think it much _mattered_ to you, what with your gallivanting about hunting artifacts," Senor Senior replied.

"Father, are you dating the monkey man's _mother_?" Junior demanded, just as shocked as Monkey Fist had been.

"Oh no, Junior. We are much too old for romance now. In younger days, perhaps," Senor answered, grinning brilliantly at Nanny Nane as he linked arms with her.

"It isn't necessarily too late," Nane flirted.

"Mother!" Monkey Fist said in shock.

"Ah, still with the reckless charm. Such a contrast to your regular propriety. I always admired that of you. I must say I envied your husband his good fortune," Senior said, leading her off as the two promptly began ignoring their children.

Monkey Fist and Junior gaped after them in horror. Monkey Fist disgustedly looked at the young man next to him. "You will _not_ call yourself my brother if they marry," he growled.

"Oh please. Why would I want someone with monkey hands and feet as a relative," Junior replied, frowning. With that he walked off.

KP

Monkey Fist sulked up to Killigan. DNAmy had followed Nanny Nane and Senor Senior inside, gushing over how cute a couple they were.

"My life is falling apart," he complained to his friend.

"Eh, ye' get used to et," Duff replied. "It starts the minute ye' get left on yer own at sixteen."

"Left?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Don't ask," Killigan replied, shrugging.

"What kind of scarred child _were_ you?" Monkey Fist asked. Killigan chuckled darkly, not replying.

KP

"Talk to me, Wade," Kim said when her watched beeped.

"This may be big, it may be nothing. Senor Senior Senior is throwing a huge party at his island," Wade said.

"And we should care why?" Ron asked.

"Because the richest of the rich are there, but so are Monkey Fist, Drakken, Killigan, Shego, DNAmy, Camille, Motor Ed, Adrena, Jack, _and_ Falsetto," Wade replied.

"Wow, _that's_ a name we haven't heard in a while," Ron remarked.

"I know," Wade answered.

"You think they might be teaming up to kidnap the rich?" Kim asked.

"Possibly. Just to be safe, you might want to infiltrate the bash, though," Wade said.

"We will remain here," Yori said, bowing to Kim and Ron.

"Right. Come on Ron. We're crashing a party," Kim stated.

"All right! Time to party with the richness," Ron said.

"Oh boy!" Rufus exclaimed.

KP

Monkey Fist seethed as he watched his mother and Senor Senior Senior laughing and chatting away. "Feeling a bit protective, Monty old chap?" Drakken bugged.

"Oh shut up," Monkey Fist growled. "Why did this go unnoticed by me?"

"Because ye' were off on yer artifact hunts or learnin' Tai Shing Pek Kwar," Killigan answered.

"That's not the point!" Monkey Fist protested.

"Monty, yoo hoo!" Amy called out. Monkey Fist cringed, pupils dilating.

"Oh no. Anyone but her!" he exclaimed, tensing and ducking low. "She hasn't left me _alone_."

"Cuddle Monkey, you can't hide from me!" Amy sang out.

"Come on, lad. She esn't tha' bad," Killigan defended.

"Not that bad? Who are you _kidding_?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"She _does_ bake very well," Drakken mused.

"Whose side are you two on?" Monkey Fist demanded. He shrieked in alarm as suddenly arms were crushing him from behind.

"Ooh, I found you my little honey bunches," Amy said, gripping him like a vice and squeezing him so painfully he swore he would snap in half.

"No, no, let me go!" Monkey Fist protested, struggling desperately. "I reject you!"

"Always playing hard to get," Amy said. "Come on cuddle muffin. Let's go out to the balcony for some privacy."

"Mother, help me!" he cried out desperately.

Drakken and Killigan cringed on seeing all eyes turning in their direction. Shego approached Drakken, saying, "So, he's finally throwing away all dignity. Wondered when it would happen."

"I don't care about _dignity_! Mummy, I need you!" he cried out.

KP

Nanny Nane put her hands on her hips and shook her head, approaching at her son's cries. "My goodness, such a fuss, Montgomery. Young lady, I would much appreciate it if you would let my son go. Preferably before he completely destroys the name of his father, rest his soul the poor man."

"Oh poo, you're no fun anymore," Amy complained to Monkey Fist, putting him down. Monkey Fist dove behind his mother in terror. "Oh well. When the dancing starts, lover boy, you're mine," Amy sang out, winking at him. He let out a monkey shriek of terror and cowered behind Nanny Nane, mortified.

"Oh Monty, what have you become?" Nane disappointedly said, fingers on her forehead as she shook her head hopelessly. "I brought you up to always treat a lady with respect."

"_That_ is no lady!" Monkey Fist protested.

DNAmy cringed and looked down sadly. He liked playing hard to get, but this time he'd stepped over a line. "Oh cuddle muffin, I know you like playing hard to get, but this time you went too far," she pouted, looking at him with hurt.

"Too far? I haven't gone far _enough_!" Monkey Fist yelled. She gasped.

"Ooh, ouch," Shego remarked. He was being crueler than usual. She almost felt _sorry_ for Amy.

Amy's lower lip was quivering. "Back off, Monkey Boy. The lassie's heart's en the right place," Duff defended quickly, frowning at Monkey Fist. "She's just… more affectionate than most."

"Her heart is in the _wrong_ place! It's with _me_!" Monkey Fist protested.

Amy sniffed and looked ashamedly down. Why was he doing this to her? He was humiliating her in front of everyone here. She knew she could be clingy, but that was no excuse. Hard to get was getting too hard to handle. "Hey, one more word out o' _you_, laddie, and I'll be tossin' en ma own opinion! I guarantee et will no' be one ye' like," Duff defended, instantly feeling protective. The woman was near tears, and if he'd been taught one decent thing it was how to treat a lass.

"That's quite enough!" Nanny Nane shot. "You, young man, are coming with me to cool your head," she said to her son. Turning back to Killigan and Amy, she continued, "You, Mr. Killigan, will get your temper in check this very instant. Miss Hall, compose yourself, really. This simply will not do. You three are _spoiling_ this wonderful little party with your romantic drama and such."

"But, but, but…" Monkey Fist began. "Oh never mind," he finished, giving it up. When Bates had said the mistresses word was law, he had been correct. Pouting, he followed his mother.

Drakken and Shego were left alone and awkward. "Well, that was… weird," Shego finally said.

"Nrrgh, it's like college all over again," Drakken complained. "Come Shego, let's check on our little death trap." He took her hand and led her towards it.

KP

Kim and Ron entered the party incognito. "So far so good," Kim said.

"Uh, yeah, as long as no one _recognizes_ us," Ron said, looking around.

"Just act natural," Kim said, linking arms with her boyfriend. "Now we have to figure out what the villains' plan is."

"Right, leave it to the Ron Man," Ron said.

"Or we could just follow Drakken and Shego," Kim said, pointing the duo out. They were slipping out of the party.

"Oh, heh, heh, I guess that'll work," Ron replied, sheepishly grinning. Kim smirked at him and the two quickly began following.

"There's the cheer squad," Monkey Fist said to his mother, pointing out the two following Drakken and Shego. The heroes would have gone completely unnoticed, except Monkey Fist's ring was glowing, betraying just who they were.

"Then run along. Or let Drakken and Shego have them," Nane said.

Monkey Fist harrumphed then moved towards Killigan. Killigan spotted him coming and scowled, but seeing the look in his friend's eyes, the golfer caught on. He nodded and rose, going to find DNAmy. The other villains were just a front.

KP

Rufus, Kim, and Ron silently tracked Drakken and Shego, eyes determined. The villainous duo disappeared into a room and Kim motioned to Ron that they were following. Ron nodded. Carefully they approached and pushed open the door. They gasped. The room was empty! Where were Drakken and Shego? "Where did they _go_?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Be careful," Kim warned, leading the way inside. All at once, however, robotic tentacles shot out and ensnared the two! They cried out in alarm as they were brought up into the air! The roof opened and they gasped. All at once they were outside and dangling over a huge cliff, leading to the crashing waves below!

"Kim Possible, thought you would play hero again, did you?" Drakken asked. He and Shego, grinning evilly, were lowered towards the two on a robotic platform. "Well, this time the shoe is on the _other_ foot. Ah ha! What now?"

"What's your plan _this_ time, Drakken?" Kim demanded.

"Think the rich are in danger? Ooh, sorry pumpkin. Not quite," Shego said. "This time it was all you two."

"And you walked right into it," Drakken stated.

"Yeah, we've heard that all before. Don't you have something new?" Ron asked, exchanging bored looks with Kim.

"He does. This time one of you won't be leaving alive," Monkey Fist's voice suddenly said. They gasped and looked up. On the top of Senor Senior's homestead perched Monkey Fist, Killigan and DNAmy at his side. DNAmy looked slightly worried. She'd never been one for murder, honestly, and this whole thing just wasn't sitting well with her.

"We've heard _that_ before _too_," Kim said, but honestly, right now both she and Ron were on edge.

"Lassie, this time et's serious," Killigan threatened, grinning wickedly and dropping an explosive golf ball.

"Always the same. They trap us, we banter, they gloat, we escape," Ron said, though panic was welling up. The villains blinked blankly at him then scowled.

"We'll see about that," Monkey Fist growled. Kim and Ron gasped.

KP

Desperately Kim and Ron struggled against the tentacles tightening painfully on them. "Bad news, people. The ninjas followed," Kim said, trying to bluff their enemies as she noticed Rufus scampering towards Duff.

"Oh really? I'll be glad to greet them personally," Shego replied, grinning and lighting up her hands.

"They're bluffing," DNAmy simply said, shrugging the remark off.

"Better safe than sorry," Killigan replied.

"Oh poo. Fine, I'll stand watch with Shego. Bye bye Ronnie, it was fun battling with you," Amy said, waving and following Shego.

"Wait, bye bye Ronnie?" Ron asked. He gasped and paled. "_Me_!"

Kim paled as well. "You _wouldn't_!" she shot at the villains.

"Oh, but we _would_," Drakken answered.

"And did," Killigan said. He pushed a button and the tentacle holding Ron shot high into the air and over the ocean. He began struggling desperately. Rufus gasped and sped up.

"KP!" Ron called. Oh man, come on powers, work this time, work!

"No, Ron!" Kim screamed, struggling.

"Say goodbye, Ultimate Monkey Master," Monkey Fist sneered.

"No!" Ron cried out. Just then, though, the tentacle opened, dropping him. "No!" he cried out again.

"Ron!" Kim shrieked, watching in horror as Ron plummeted through the air.

All at once, however, a blue glow emitted from him and he was suddenly flying back up with a monkey shriek! "Uh oh," Killigan said.

"Leave it to me," Monkey Fist declared. The moment Ron appeared in sight, Monkey Fist called out his powers at will and attacked with his own monkey shriek!

KP

Ron and Monkey Fist battled viciously, Ron trying to reach Kim before they dropped her. Rufus was almost at Killigan, but the other two had spotted him, as proven when Drakken sent out a tentacle that grabbed the mole rat before he could do any damage. Ron scowled angrily and lunged, tearing into Monkey Fist mercilessly. Monkey Fist fought back with just as much skill, though. And he added in Tai Shing Pek Qwar too, which wasn't helping matters.

"Monkey this you hairy freak!" Ron shot, flipping and delivering a driving kick, his signature move in fact, to Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist cried out in pain, slamming onto the roof painfully. He groaned. Hmm, the buffoon was getting better. Well, this couldn't be allowed. Monkey Fist scowled and leapt back up, spinning and tackling Ron. Violently he smashed the young man onto the roof and began attacking with all he had. Ron was tiring again. Good.

Suddenly Ron shot away and up. Monkey Fist pursued, drawing the Lotus Blade and lunging. Ron gasped. Oh he did _not_ just pull the Lotus Blade! Ron cried out in alarm as he was nearly impaled. Monkey Fist began slashing and cutting like a pro. How long had his enemy been studying Japanese sword play tactics? Wait, stupid question. Probably since childhood. Oh crap. All at once he realized again how much of an advantage Monkey Fist had over him, and that broke down his confidence. It also meant he'd made his biggest mistake in this battle.

Monkey Fist saw the uncertainty and grinned wickedly. He lunged immediately and tore into Ron, forcing him high into the air. He spun then slashed, cutting his rival. Ron cried out in pain. Monkey Fist seized his neck and channeled a force into Ron that had the young man screaming and writhing in pain.

"Ron!" Kim shrieked, struggling desperately.

Ron cried out in pain as Monkey Fist forced him down off of his power high. "Humph, not even worth my time," Monkey Fist growled. With that he dropped the unconscious Ron from the sky and landed next to Drakken and Killigan. Kim watched in horror as her lover fell from the air and crashed limply into the sea!

"No, no! Let me go! Ron! Ron! Ron!" she screamed, struggling desperately. All at once she burst into tears and watched the waves. He wasn't coming up. Oh gods, he wasn't coming up… Rufus gaped down at the water in shock, tears in his eyes. "No! You murderers!" she shrieked in anguish at the three men.

They just watched silently. "Pity… The buffoon was quite the source of amusement," Drakken said, shaking his head at the crying young woman. In all honesty, he was already starting to miss the buffoon's antics.

"Ach, a little harsh, do ye' no' think?" Duff asked Monkey Fist.

"A touch unconventional, perhaps," Monkey Fist agreed. To tell the truth, he'd rather liked the rivalry Ron had been providing. "No matter. We have succeeded. Now I alone am the Ultimate Monkey Master!"

"Yono," Drakken said, pulling Monkey Fist down off of his excitement. Monkey Fist cringed in terror and face-palmed. Perfect. If it wasn't one thing it was another.

KP

DNAmy and Shego, meanwhile, heard Kim's screams from across the island. Amy cringed. Shego harrumphed and began examining her nails. Amy looked at Shego and remarked, "You know, sweetie, you left awfully quickly when Kim said the ninjas were coming."

"So?" Shego asked.

"Well, didn't you see it was a bluff?" Amy asked.

"Doy," Shego replied.

"So why…" Amy began.

"Drop it," Shego warned. Amy continued to blink at her. Shego twitched then scowled, saying, "Because I didn't want to watch, okay? Happy?"

"Why?" Amy asked. Shego lit her hand and growled lowly. Amy instantly dropped the subject, grinning innocently and putting up her hands in a pacifying gesture.


	10. Han vs Yono

_**Kim Possible: Fruition**_

(A/N: Third up today and last chapter.)

Han Vs. Yono

The waves crashed against the hills. All at once, as one broke against a rock, a figure grabbed on, gasping for breath. Ron! The boy weakly clung to it, bracing himself for the pain of the waves breaking over him. He groaned in anguish, clutching his ribs. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Soon the waves would carry him back out to sea, and this time he wouldn't be so lucky. In fact, he doubted he'd survive even if he _did_ make it to land. Kim… oh gods, what was happening to her? KP… He would die with her name locked in his mind.

Just then, however, a presence appeared over him. Ron weakly looked up and caught his breath. "Yono…" he breathed.

The Yono gazed at the boy coldly. Finally he seized Ron's arm and flew him high up to the top of the cliff. Why wasn't the monkey deity attacking him, he wondered? Yono landed and looked down at Ron, saying, "Not yet." The Yono held his hand over Ron. The young man felt his strength coming back.

"N-no, no. I-I won't make a deal with you like _he_ did!" Ron warned.

"Yono is not after you," Yono replied. "Not yet."

"_Yet_?!" Ron demanded.

"When Monkey Fist dies, Yono will come for you," Yono threatened.

"Oh man, I don't _think_ so!" Ron exclaimed, leaping up and now _powered_ up.

"Yono will come after you," Yono repeated. With that he vanished.

Oh he didn't think so. Monkey Fist could _have_ the Yono pursuing him. "Aw man. Now I've gotta _save_ the monkey," Ron complained. Immediately he raced back to the party. He wasn't about to have the crazy monkey deity after _him_.

KP

Kim cried silently, not even fighting against the bonds trapping her against the wall. Rufus was wailing for his master. Shego and Amy cringed, exchanging glances. "Oh come on, cupcake, you can do better," Shego said, finally sick of the, what she called pathetic, display. Kim sobbed. Shego shifted uncomfortably then growled, storming out of the room to get Drakken. Maybe the Freak Stooges could shut her up.

Amy came up to Kim, saying, "Oh honey, don't be so sad. _Maybe_ he'll come back." She wouldn't deny that while she could be incredibly evil and incredibly crazy, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for her enemies. "Would you like some tea?"

"You'll pay for what you've taken from me," Kim hissed. At first Amy thought Kim was talking to _her_, but she heard a harrumph and turned. The Freak Stooges and Shego were back and glaring.

"I have nothing to lose but my life," Monkey Fist replied.

"Ach, get over the laddie, lass," Killigan insisted. Kim scowled, tears shining in her eyes.

"Or we could do this the easy way. Mind eraser, anyone?" Drakken asked, producing the device. "Of course it's still in the testing stages; for all I know it could kill you as easily as wipe your memory, but then you don't mind that, _do_ you?"

"Whoa, evil lessons Dr. D?" Shego asked, honestly impressed but also slightly resentful.

"Don't get smart, Shego," Drakken said, frowning at her.

"You'll regret this, Drakken! The ninjas will come," Kim stated.

"And _we'll_ be _ready_," Monkey Fist replied.

"Not if you're fodder," a voice suddenly said. They all gasped, turning. Their eyes widened. Ron!

KP

"Ron!" Kim screamed, relief and happiness filling her eyes as she grinned so widely she didn't think it was possible. "You're alive!"

"The buffoon!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Stoppable! How many times must I _kill_ you, boy?!" Monkey Fist demanded, calling out his powers instantly.

"Hey, whoa now! I'm not here to fight you this time. Bad news, Monkey Fist, guess who's found you," Ron replied, moving towards the bound Kim and Rufus. Swiftly he released them. Kim threw herself into his arms.

"I thought I'd lost you," she murmured to him.

"Don't worry, KP, I'm here," he soothed, holding her tightly back.

"I love you," she said, voice cracking.

"I love you too," Ron replied. Rufus scrambled up to his master and hugged him tightly. "Hey little buddy. Sorry I'm late." Rufus kissed Ron then went into his pocket.

"Who's here?" Drakken asked, slightly sickened by the romantic display.

"Oh no," Monkey Fist said, eyes widening as he caught on. "Impossible! You lie!"

"I wouldn't be here now if he _hadn't_ shown up," Ron argued.

"The Yono!" Duff realized in horror.

"Oh no," Amy said, fearful.

Just then there was a thump on the roof above them and they all froze, gasping. There was silence. Shego lit up her hands, saying, "Not good."

"That's right. I'm here to make sure, ironically enough, that Yono _doesn't_ get Monkey Man," Ron said. "Otherwise he'll come after me _next_!"

"_What_?!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Dude, you so wouldn't be alive right now if I wanted you dead," Ron said. "Had you at point blank just now. Booyah! You didn't even notice. One energy spear and you would have been… yeah, you get the picture." Monkey Fist started, mouth dropping. That could have been a fatal mistake on his part. Hmm, he needed to pay more attention.

KP

Footsteps were heard walking above. "We-we need to leave," Monkey Fist said. Quickly the group bolted into the main room where the other guests were. Swiftly they made their way into the center.

"So let me get this straight. _MonkeyFist_ can beat _us_, but _we_ can't beat _him_?" Kim asked.

"By beat do you mean kill, because in that case no," Ron replied. "Beat as in defeat, then heck yes."

"We should get the guests out of here," Kim said. "If Yono attacks…"

Just then a pillar of flames and Monkey's appeared in the center of the room. The guests all screamed and pulled far to the sides. The heroes and villains gaped in horror. "Yono calling," Yono said, appearing and setting his sights on the horrified Monkey Fist. Oh no, he was a _dead_ man!

KP

The ninjas, Amelia, and Monique listened in horror to what Sensei was narrating he'd seen through his vision. All the way from Kim and Ron's arrival to the party to the Yono's warning to Ron, that he would be next should Monkey Fist die. "We must act!" Yori exclaimed.

"Quick, how long to get to Senor Senior's island?" Monique demanded.

"Hasn't Kim gotten there in moments with the right connections?" Amelia asked.

"Girl, we _have_ no connections," Monique said.

"You are wrong. There are many Yamanouchi graduates able to assist," Fukushima said.

Almost on cue they heard a plane outside the window. They all went to it. Monique and Amelia gaped in shock at it. "Quickly, you must all go," Sensei said.

"But how can _they_ defeat the Yono when even Ron and _Monkey_ Fist can't?" Amelia demanded.

"Because _you_ have the _counter_," Sensei answered, gesturing at the sleeping baby.

Yori and Hirotaka gasped. "But Sensei…" Hirotaka began.

"She is your only hope," Sensei declared gravely, bowing.

"Hirotaka, we cannot…" Yori began.

"Sister, we have no choice," Hirotaka solemnly stated. Looking at her, he vowed, "Nothing will harm little Han." Yori swallowed fearfully and looked down.

"Then _we're_ coming _too_," Amelia declared, pulling Monique over.

"We are? I mean sure, I guess, like, what could happen?" Monique nervously said.

"But…" Hirotaka began. Too late. Amelia took Hana and scrambled up the rope ladder. Fukushima shrugged at them then followed her up. Yori reluctantly went up next. Hirotaka hesitated but scrambled up the ladder.

"Oh man, this was _not_ on my 'to do' list," Monique complained. Nonetheless she followed.

KP

Monkey Fist panted for breath, barely dodging another attack by Yono. He looked back and jumped out of the way of Yono's lunge. Using his Mystical Monkey Powers and _still_ Yono wouldn't _leave_! Ron was trying to keep up, but the boy's powers had run out quickly as Ron had become exhausted and still couldn't control them as well as he could. Although to give the buffoon credit, he'd kept it up a good long time. Kim was holding her exhausted boyfriend close to her. Shego leapt in for an attack but was violently knocked back. Drakken moved swiftly, catching his sidekick tightly in his arms. Shego whimpered in pain. Drakken swallowed. She was taking too much damage for his liking. "Enough, Shego," Drakken firmly said. She groaned in pain, nodding. It hurt to even try and open her eyes.

DNAmy and Duff were both attacking together, Amy with mutants and Duff with golf balls, but in moments the mutants were downed, and Duff had run out of ammunition. Camille, Adrena, Motor Ed, Jack Hench, and Falsetto Jones were trying hard with henchmen and whatnot, but Yono was almost equivalent to a deity. What could mortals do against a deity? Nanny Nane didn't dare interfere after the first time she'd been shot back, and not even Senior Senior with all his athleticism dared risk it. Junior was holding Bonnie protectively. Right now it was Monkey Fist alone. Drakken's vines had been paralyzed at the deity's command.

Monkey Fist landed, panting and winded. He looked up at the Yono in fear, slowly backing away. "You have lost, Montgomery Fiske," he declared. Monkey Fist drew the Lotus Blade, with which he managed to fend the immortal off, but he was out of stamina by now. It was only a matter of time before he would fall.

All at once a voice called out, "Yono!"

Yono turned quickly, as did everyone else. They gasped. There stood not only the Yamanouchi ninjas, but also Monique, Amelia, and Hana! Hirotaka had spoken out. Yono blinked then scowled. "What you come for?"

"You will not pursue the Monkey any longer," Fukushima declared.

"You're _so_ goin' down!" Monique called.

Amelia placed Hana on the ground. The baby gurgled and laughed. Yono gasped in fear on seeing her. "The Han!" he exclaimed. Hana laughed, clapping.

"Go, Hana, go!" Yori said to her sister. Amelia pulled out a boom box and played the _Flippies_ music CD. Hana screeched in delight and began to dance around the room, shocking everyone there. Yono gasped as Hana neared him.

He turned viciously on the shocked Monkey Fist, saying, "No more play. You die now."

He charged up a blast. Monkey Fist gasped. Yono shot, but all at once Fukushima was there, diving and rolling them both out of the way. The two leapt nimbly up. Yono cried out in pain as Hana danced up to him, completely unaware that what she was doing was even an attack. "What on _Earth_?" Monkey Fist asked.

"For the Outsider to be safe, _you_ must be kept _alive_," Fukushima explained.

"I got that," Monkey Fist replied, frowning at the young man. Hana and the Yono battled back and forth, the baby oblivious still. Yono scowled, avoiding the dance moves. With one hit he could take her out, he knew. Except she wouldn't stand still. Until, that is, the music CD stopped.

KP

Amelia gasped and looked down at the boom box, hitting it. "On no. It's dead!" she exclaimed in alarm.

"No," Hirotaka breathed, sharply looking towards Hana. She baby was laughing and, well, sitting still. Yono was attacking. "Hana!" he cried out, bolting. He dove, grabbing his sister out of the way just as Yono attacked. Hirotaka barely avoided the blast.

"We must move!" Yori exclaimed. Instantly she leapt ahead with a frown, attacking the deity. Monique and Amelia gaped in shock. Monique quickly grabbed out some batteries, handing them to Amelia. Amelia swiftly put them into the box.

"Come on, come on," Amelia willed as Hirotaka dodged the Yono's attack on his sister and as Yori tried to take the deity down a notch. Monkey Fist and Fukushima leapt in, scowling. Yono struck at them, but they dodged. Yono flew up high, getting annoyed. "Yes!" Amelia exclaimed, and Yono looked quickly over. The boom, boom box was operational once more, and at present he didn't feel like dealing with the Han any more than necessary. With a bang Yono was gone, and the room was as silent as the grave.

KP

The heroes and villains were back on the mainland, with exception to Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior, and Nanny Nane, who had returned to her Nanny Academy with Bates. Needless to say it was quiet, awkward, and filled with tension. "Yes, well, good show, showing up when you did," Monkey Fist said to Ron and the ninjas.

"Good show? Try miracle," Drakken retorted. Monkey Fist scowled at him.

"It was our honor to rescue you," Yori said, bowing. "For the sake of Stoppable-San."

"Who's lucky I'm letting it go at _this_, for now," Monkey Fist replied. "I don't have the energy to weather another battle."

"Dude, tell me about it. These powers are killer," Ron groaned, hardly able to stand straight.

"You call yourself Ultimate Monkey Master," Monkey Fist growled.

"Hey, not all of us studied Monkey Powers from childhood on. I'd _rather_ you have them!" Ron insisted. Monkey Fist scoffed.

"Forget the monkey powers! Enough with the monkeys! Dr. D, we're leaving," Shego insisted, grabbing her bosses arm and dragging him off. "So long, Kimmie."

"Ah'll give ye' a lift home, Amy, Monkey Fist," Killigan offered.

"I suppose," Monkey Fist said.

"Ooh, how romantic! A blimp ride just for us! Ooh peaches and cream, isn't this perfect?" Amy asked, clinging to Monkey Fist in a death grip. He twitched, thought about pulling away, then sighed helplessly. He didn't have the energy. Oh but how he knew he'd regret this. Sure enough Amy practically dragged him aboard Killigan's blimp. He cried out in alarm. All right, struggling was happening now!

He desperately began to fight back insisting, "Let me go you obsessive annoying woman! Release me!"

KP

The heroes all cringed, almost pityingly. "He did not stand a chance," Fukushima said.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to our homes and get this nightmare over with," Monique said.

"So negative, Monique," Fukushima said.

"Don't mess with me, Fukushima," Monique warned.

"It is good that you are all safe," Sensei declared, bowing to them. They all bowed back.

"What do you plan to do with Hana now?" Amelia asked.

"With you she remains safest. They may have seen you, but they do not know you," Sensei answered. "If they begin to near your location, though, hide away in the cave you were shown and let your flight be known to us."

"Yes, Master Sensei," she replied, bowing. She rather liked this ninja shtick. She looked down at Hana beaming and began bumping her up and down.

"What do you think will happen next?" Monique asked.

"Hopefully a break from the _Freak_ Stooges," Kim replied. "I'm more than happy fighting one of them at a time. Three and up is getting to be difficult."

"Uh, yeah, _those_ three and up," Ron said. "Man, are we losing our touch or are _they_ getting _better_?"

"They're getting better," Kim replied.

"No kiddin'. What with Monkey Boy's powers coming to light, Drakken's seriously overpowered vine abilities, and Killigan's improved golf balls and explosives? Girl, you got your work cut out for you," Monique said.

"Izinagi very much has come to favor Drakken's powers. I fear they will only become more powerful with the nature deity's blessing," Sensei gravely said. "Drakken has been mistaken for him once before, and he approved."*

"Great, now deities? What next? Dragons?" Monique asked.

"Do not jinx it," Fukushima pled to her.

"Deities or not, one thing's for sure. Good will always win out," Kim said.

"This is not some fantasy story," Hirotaka stated.

"Good may win, but the victory will be pyrrhic. The price… It will be so, so high. There will be no sense of victory. It will be as if good has lost regardless," Yori said, sadly looking at her brother.

"There may yet be a way around it," Sensei stated.

"Enough with your ideologies, old man. We do not wish to hear them," Fukushima said. Sensei sighed as the young ones walked off looking depressed at the memory.

"Children, time will tell you all," Sensei murmured.

* * *

*Kim Possible 1: Redemption


End file.
